¡Inglaterra no debe unirse a Francia!
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Coleccion de One-shot de Christophe/Gregory o Gregory/Christophe. Perdonen mi error. Después de por accidente borrar el fic, lo subiré de nuevo con la esperanza de que las señoritas y caballeros ha quien les he dedicado este trabajo me perdonen y vuelvan a agregarlo a favoritos y dejarme sus ingeniosos comentarios. Cereal Pascual
1. Ciego como un topo

**Ciego como un topo**

Su nombre era Christophe, un chico aparentemente normal, sus ojos verde pasto eran profundos y fríos, su cabello castaño oscuro se movía con el viento helado de aquellas montañas, su cuerpo era fuerte y resistente, siempre fumando, sin importarle su corta edad. Con solo 16 años ya ha de tener los pulmones de un camionero.

A la vista de las personas adultas era una mala influencia, se rumoraban cosas muy extrañas de ese muchacho, como que era un mercenario, que había matado a muchas personas enemigas de la mafia, que vivía e un agujero en la tierra, que era homosexual; casi todas ellas eran ciertas, era un chico misterioso, sin amigos ni familia, solo unos pocos hablaban con el, no estaba conectado con la sociedad, solo en con una pala como amiga, un cigarrillo en la boca y la mirada fija, deambulaba por el pueblo.

En un extraño día, una nueva familia se mudo al pueblo de south park, colorado, al parecer una familia de alta sociedad, puesto que la casa que ocuparían era una de las mas lujosas, ni siquiera los Black podrían darse el lujo de pagar esa casa; del camión bajaban cajas y cajas, parecía que era una familia muy grande para tantas pertenencias, grande era la sorpresa de los vecinos al enterarse que la familia solo eran tres personas, la madre, su segundo marido y su hijo.

Cuando llego el momento todos quedaron sin aliento, la familia pequeña era muy pulcra, la madre era muy hermosa, su cabello rubio y ojos miel, su piel blanca como la misma nieve, cuerpo realmente perfecto para su edad; el padre no se veía tan joven pero irradiaba un aire de superioridad, por otro lado, el hijo tenia la apariencia de ser el típico niño creído, inteligente, guapo, rico, con la vida resuelta.

En cuestión de días el niño tendría que asistir a la escuela del pueblo, las chicas al verlo soltaban suspiros, mientras que los chicos sufrían una baja en su autoestima, como era nuevo lo han mandado a la parte trasera del salón, donde se sentaba el joven Christophe, quien ni siquiera volteo la cabeza para verlo, siempre tenia la vista al frente, sumado al hecho de que no tenia interés en conocer a ese nuevo compañero.

Gregory comenzando a socializar comenzó a hablarle, pero el chico castaño solo respondía con palabras monosílaba. Entonces Gregory comenzó a hacer preguntas un poco más complejas para un mayor uso del léxico en ese chico.

-entonces… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Christophe

-bueno, serias tan gentil por favor de mostrarme la escuela

-no

-¿Qué? Pero soy tu nuevo compañero ¿Acaso no quieres ayudarme? ¿No quieres ser mi amigo?

-exacto, niño rico, conozco a los te tu clase, será muy fácil encajar para ti, ve con todas esas niñas estúpidas que suspiran por ti

-¿De que hablas?

-eres sordo si no las escuchaste, yo no seré tu amigo

-yo quiero ser el tuyo… ¿Podrías intentarlo?

-no, escúchate, no quiero que un pedante y presumido se me acerque, todos ustedes malditos ricachones son iguales, creen que son la mejor raza, creen tener el mundo es su poder y que todo el mundo los debería amar, cuando en realidad todo el mundo los odia

-no me conoces, ni siquiera me has volteado a ver

-no necesito verte

El profesor al ver que los dos chicos hablaban y escucho como el chico rubio suplicaba por atención del chico castaño, negó con la cabeza y de inmediato les llamo la atención.

-joven Gregory, es su primer día y comprendo que tenga que hacer amigos, así que lo ayudare, joven DeLorne, usted será el encargado de mostrarle la escuela a su nuevo compañero

-pero… usted sabe que yo no puedo

-tonterías, usted a demostrado mas de una vez ser muy capas

-como sea, al carajo

El resto del día paso igual, en cada clase Gregory intentaba hablar con el chico, pero este simplemente no mostraba interés, para alguien como Gregory, que siempre tenia amigas y admiradores en su natal Inglaterra, que repentinamente este chico lo rechazara sin siquiera conocerlo, eso le hacia insistir en su deseo de agradar a ese chico. Así que cuando llego el momento, tendría muchas preguntas que hacerle a ese castaño gruñón.

-bien… Chris… ¿Dónde esta la biblioteca?

-ni jodida idea….

-¿Qué? Pero tú asistes a esta escuela

-el hecho de que venga a esta escuela no significa que sepa donde esta la jodida biblioteca, nunca he tenido la necesidad de ir

-bueno… de acuerdo ¿Dónde esta el comedor?

-he escuchado que esta junto a los salones de primer grado

-como ¿nunca has ido?

-no, tampoco he tenido la necesidad de ir

-bien, eres un poco raro, entonces dime donde has ido

El chico paro de caminar y parecía que pensara un poco, pero su mirada seguía penetrante y fría, de su bolsillo saco un cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Gregory, aun así Chris parecía no importarle un carajo lo que pensara ese rubio de él.

-el jardín

-¿tienen jardín?

-sígueme

Con entusiasmo siguió al chico moreno, mientras el caminaba directamente, por el patrio, en un rincón apartado, donde había arboles, se veían flores, u se creaba un pequeño arroyuelo con la nieve derretida, no era la gran cosa, pero era bonito y relajante.

-es muy bonito, Chris…

-eso me han dicho

Se sentaron el la fría nieve y entonces comenzaron a platicar un poco mas confiados el uno del otro, entonces Gregory hablaba y hablaba de como su madre y su padres se divorciaron y ella se caso de nuevo, para que su hijo viviera un poco mas relajadamente se mudaron a un pueblito alejado y tranquilo. Christophe seguía sin mirarlo, solo asentía de vez en cuando para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando.

-y tu… ¿Cómo llegaste a south park? Porque es obvio que no eres americano

Christophe seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, pero era evidente que esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, nadie se molesto jamás en preguntarle como diablos llego ahí y para su mente era difícil recordar ese tipo de cosas, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y dejo escavar el humo, meditando la respuesta.

-pues… mi madre me mando a una escuela especial, para gente como yo… me enseñaron bastante bien, pero… le gente era muy hostigadora, siempre pensando que yo necesitaba permanentemente ayuda, que era débil, yo… escape… pensé que seria fácil vivir así… pero me equivoque… trate de sobre llevarlo y usar mis sentidos para salir adelante, al parecer… funciono y aprendí a vivir así, me han reclutado como trabajador anónimo, nadie sospecharía de mi, a cambio me cuidaban, me daban casa y alimento, no necesitaba dinero…

-y… ¿en que trabajas?

-eso es un secreto

-eres algo misterioso… y… ¿tienes amigos?

-no… al parecer nadie quiere juntarse con un chico como yo, piensan que soy extraño

-pues yo seré tu amigo ¿te parece?

Tomo la mano enguantada en cuero del Chris, este ante ese gesto se sonrojo y movió su cabeza para que no lo viera, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que alguien mas muestra interés en el, los demás chicos de esa escuela lo tratan como si fuera un imbécil, o que necesitaba ayuda, pero Gregory no lo trataba así, o es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta.

-miren pero si es Topo y esta acompañado

Gregory miro al chico que los llamo, mientras que como siempre, Christophe no se molesto, la voz era inconfundible.

-Kenny…

-ah? ¿Quién?

-un placer, nuevo. Soy Kenny

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gregory

-si, carne francesa nueva

-no, yo no soy de Francia soy de…

-no importa… dime ¿Qué te ha contado nuestro amigo Topo, de la escuela?

-¿Topo?

-claro… no te has dado cuenta, es ciego, ciego como un topo

-¿¡ciego!?

Gregory regreso la mirada al chico castaño, seguía con la mirada al frente, ahora entendía todo, Christophe no puede leer, no puede manejar dinero, pero, siempre lo vio como una de las personas mas seguras, sabia caminar sin bastón, sabia donde estaba cada cosa, caminaba mejor que el por la nieve, le mostro ese bello lugar que no podía disfrutar, y jamás le dirigió una mirada, de todos modos no vería nada.

-Kenny, acaso no tienes algún culo que coger

-pues no, por eso estoy aquí, ¿me regalas un cigarrillo?

-claro que no, lárgate

-bueno, me voy, adiós Greg

Kenny se fue por la paz, sabia que aunque fuera ciego, Topo era capaz de matarlo, Gregory seguía con la vista en el chico ciego. Pasaron un silencio incomodo durante unos diez minutos, Chris no aguanto el silencio y le hablo al rubio, todos reaccionaban igual, de seguro ahora pensaba que necesitaba ayuda para ver.

-te vas a quedar callado toda la tarde

-es que de verdad me sorprende, tu eres tan prepotente, tan seguro… no puedo creer que no seas vidente

-los ciegos no somos unos completos inútiles, crees que por serlo tengo que llevar un maldito bastón y necesito la caridad de la gente

-perdón, pero es nuevo para mi

-si, debe ser complicado entender que yo no puedo ver las cosas como tu las ves, que yo no puedo diferenciar objetos, que no distingo colores, que para mi todo es oscuro, creen que soy débil, pero no tienen idea, a pesar de nacer ciego jamás tuve problemas para ver, veo con la tierra, puedo ver y escuchar mejor que cualquier vidente, porque noto las cosas que ellos pasan por alto. Puedo escuchar el viento, puedo sentir a los insectos caminando.

Con ese comentario Gregory busco con la mirada a dichos animalillos, pero no vio nada, eso le sorprendió, como es que sentía a un animalito caminar junto a él, debe ser un talento especial, ahora que sabia esto de el muchacho, su curiosidad creció, era especial, ese chico se convertiría en uno de sus mejores amigos, quería aprender tanto de él. Tomo las manos enguantadas en cuero del chico moreno, colocándose frente a él, los ojos y la mirada del francés no se movieron, no le servía de nada.

-eres una persona misteriosa, eso me agrada, serás mi mejor amigo y yo seré el tuyo, ven conmigo, ven a mi casa

-con que jodida autoridad dices eso… yo no necesito amigos, no necesito tu caridad

-no me importa, tu serás mi amigo…

Cuando el chico francés se puso de pie, noto la diferencia de altura, el chico castaño era bastante mas bajito que el, quizá unos ocho centímetros, eso le recordó un detallito, no sabia que edad tenia, al parecer omitió muchos detalles, bueno tendría bastante tiempo para descubrir los secretos de ese nuevo amigo.

Mientras caminaban Christophe caminaba perfectamente, no se tropezaba con nada, incluso cruzaba calles con mas eficacia que las demás personas, procuraba que los chiquillos que jugaban en las calles no se tropezaran con el, y todo eso mientras Gregory parloteaba sobres su casa.

-llegamos…

Era una enorme casa, muy lujosa y con bellos arboles en la entrada, claro que el único que podía darse cuenta de la hermosura era solo Gregory, porque Topo solo sabia donde estaban las cosas. Los chicos pasaron el pórtico y se encontraban en un pequeño pasillo.

-vamos…

Gregory siguió caminando, mientras el chico ciego se quedaba parado, el rubio lo miro curioso, lo llamo pero el siguió parado.

-Chris… ¿Qué te pasa?

-esto no es lo mismo, es un lugar nuevo… necesito…

Ahora si parecía un ciego, comenzó a palpar en el aire, tratando de encontrar alguna fuente de apoyo, choco contra el perchero para los abrigos, Gregory en ese momento reacciono y fue a ayudarlo. Tomando sus manos y dirigiéndolas a la pared.

-lo siento, es que, en este tiempo me acostumbre a que tu supieras caminar y saber donde esta todo por tu cuenta.

-puede que así sea porque he estado años en ese medio y se donde esta cada cosa, mis sentidos me ayudan a evitar accidentes… pero esta es una casa y el piso es de madrea hueca, el sonido no es lo mismo, el eco en las paredes me confunde, por eso necesito un poco de ayuda para no chocar

-pues, mira yo te daré un recorrido, te mostrare donde esta todo para que te des una idea, luego te presentare a mis padres

Tomo con calidez las manos frías del muchacho y las coloco en la pared, en los muebles, en cada habitación, subieron con cuidado las escaleras, mostrándole el barandal para que se apoyara, con el apoyo del chico rubio que tomaba sus manos se formaba un abrazo, llevo al chico a cada una de las habitaciones, cuando llegaron a la suya lo sentó en la cama para poder descansar un rato y que su amigo le diera forma a la casa.

-tu cama es muy suave…

Murmuro el castaño, con sus manos apretaba las mantas y colchones, resultaba muy suave el tacto, así que sin permiso de nadie se recostó en la cómoda cama, hace tiempo que no se dormía en una cama, su cuerpo estaba cansado de tanto memorizar y escudriñar en esa casa para darse una forma de esa casa, se quedo dormido para sorpresa del chico rubio. Gregory observo ese cuerpo en su cama, era bastante mas tranquilo cuando dormía, un tanto mas angelical y menos arrogante.

-cuando duerme es bastante mas lindo…

Acaricio los cabellos castaños y dejo que durmiera un poco, le agradaba mucho su amigo, bajo para visarles a sus padres de la sorpresa, aunque considerando la actitud de su nuevo amigo y su condición, creía que sus padres harían lo mismo con cada nuevo amigo que hacia, tal vez por eso no lo dejaban tener amigos de verdad, solo de conveniencia, con Chris seria diferente, porque el de verdad quería aprender de él, saber como es que vive alguien no vidente, como es que llego a ser lo que es.

Paso el tiempo y al parecer Topo es una persona muy desgastada, porque ya han pasado 3 horas y el seguía dormido. Entonces una visita muy curiosa llego a darle la bienvenida a la casa, una criaturita peluda que llego al cuarto de su amo y al ver un cuerpo nuevo dormido en la cama se subió a la cama con el y comenzó a darle lengüetadas en la cara. Christophe comenzó a despertar, movió sus brazos para tocar esa cosa que estaba encima de él, sintió un cuerpecito peludo, una lengua rasposa, una nariz húmeda y una colita que se movía con alegría. Su mente lo relaciono con un animal casero, que curiosamente era uno de los que mas odiaba.

-¡Un jodido perro! ¡Ah!

Fue lo que se escucho y resonó por toda la casa, seguido de un sonido seco, como de un cuerpo que cayó repentinamente, Gregory rio por lo bajo y supo que su invitado conoció a la mascota de la casa. Subió las escaleras para tratar de ayudarlo, cuando llego la escena le dio una enorme gracia, el perrito estaba sobre el chico castaño y este no se lo podía quitar de encima.

-veo que conociste a Max

-deja de joder y quítame al perro de encima

-ben Max

Ante la llamada de su amo el perrito dejo al chico en el suelo y fue a los brazos de su amo, Christophe permaneció en el suelo, con la cara llena de baba de perro, suspiro un poco cascarrabias, poniéndose de pie otra vez mientras se tocaba la cara babeada. Gregory rio sonoramente y guio al chico al baño, Gregory comenzó a lavar la cara del chico con una toalla.

-le agradaste mucho

-a mi no me agradan los perros, sobre todo los putos perros guardianes, mierda

-bueno, ya estas limpio, podemos ir a la merienda…

-¿merienda?

-así conocerás a mi madre…

Prácticamente jalo al muchacho, bajando las escaleras con el ciego a cuestas y con cuidado de no tropezar, no veía las escaleras y Gregory era muy rápido para jalarlo al vestíbulo, cuando finalmente estuvieron abajo, el rubio lo siguió jalando y el pobre ciego solo se preocupaba por pisar firme y no caer, por fin se detuvieron, sus agudos sentidos escucharon la respiración de los adultos frente a ellos.

-mamá, papá, les presento a mi amigo Christophe

El chico no sabia que hacer, era la primera vez que le presentaban a los padres de otro chico de su edad, y la verdad no sabia como reaccionar, ni siquiera podía verlos para darse una idea de que tipo de personas eran, así que se quedo estático, no dijo nada y mantuvo la mirada fija. Los adultos al ver que el niño no decía nada le dedicaron una fría mirada, aunque el chico no la pudiera ver sentía la tención.

-buenas tardes…

Dijo la madre, mientras que el padrastro seguía firme e indiferente, Gregory bajo un poco el mentón, como siempre, no lo aceptaron, pero en fin… ellos nunca aceptaban nada. Christophe noto ese cambio de tención a depresión y reproche, no podía dejar que su… nuevo conocido se sintiera así por su culpa, hablo por primera vez.

-es un gusto conocerlos, gracias por recibirme en su casa, es muy hermosa

Extendió la mano para estrecharla con el hombre y la mujer, pero… no recibió respuesta dejando su mano al aire, los adultos ya habían decidido y una vez tomada esa decisión no cambiarían de parecer ni aunque les rogaran. Christophe tomo eso como un insulto, así que… de inmediato su mirada se transformo en una insolente. Escucho como los tacones de la mujer se alejaban y los finos zapatos del hombre se iban con ella. Apretó los puños con fuerza, eso, eso hacían todos, lo creían un inútil y estorbo.

-lo siento mucho, ellos son así con todos

-¿Cuál es su maldito problema? Ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de hablar cuando me rechazan

-ellos son así… pero no cambiaran de opinión, no importa, ellos se lo pierden, vamos, quiero que me muestres

El chico moreno noto de inmediato la diferencia en la actitud de su nuevo amigo, tomaba su mano con fuerza y sus pasos ya no eran ansiosos sino mas bien fuertes, firmes y frustrados, la puerta del cuarto se cerro con fuerza, era increíble como sabia ese tipo de cosas solo con escuchar y sentir, eso le recordaba que no podía hacerse una idea de como lucia.

-no te molestes, estoy mas que acostumbrado a que me discriminen, pero admito que nunca lo habían hecho tan fríamente

-olvídalo, son unos idiotas, por eso nunca tuve un verdadero amigo, pero bueno, ahora quiero que me enseñes como haces para ver sin la necesidad de tus ojos

-pues… es algo complicado de enseñar… pero, quiero intentar algo, ¿puedo ver tu cara?

-¿Qué?

-te recuerdo que mi forma de ver es tocar, así que…

-¿tocarme?

-solo cierra los ojos

Christophe estiro sus manos para tocar el rostro del rubio, sentir su piel fina, su barbilla, sus pómulos y mejillas, toco todo ese rostro fino y se dio una idea de como lucia, según las maestras de su curso ese era el perfil de un chico muy bien parecido, se sonroja ante la imagen mental en blanco y negro, dejo el rostro del chico e hiso una mueca de disgusto.

-bien… ya sabes como soy ¿Cómo?

-en mi escuela me enseñaron a leer rostros, como son las características de una persona, como es un rostro, al sentirlo puedo darme una idea, pero… esta en blanco y negro

-me imagino, pero a cambio vez muchas otras cosas, dime ¿sabes leer?

-pues leer en tu alfabeto no, pero en el de ciegos, se leer un poco, aunque nunca tuve la necesidad de leer, los libros en ese lenguaje son escasos, muy raros, por lo que me leían, yo quise que alguien me leyera una novela que siempre me llamo la atención, pero era demasiado gruesa y no había una para mi

-entiendo… ¿Cuál era esa novela?

-pues… era… un romance…

De verdad le sorprendió esa respuesta, un romántico no podía lucir como ese chico fuerte y frio, aunque después de saber que era ciego ya nada le sorprendería de ese muchacho.

-de acuerdo… tu enséñame a ver como tu y yo te leeré esa novela

-no será fácil, necesitaras desarrollar tus sentidos del oído y del tacto, escucha, se el lenguaje en Braille pero también se el de señas… tendrás que dejar que ahora yo sea el vidente ¿de acuerdo?

-claro… pero por ahora, me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor… dime ¿Qué edad tienes?

- dieciséis

-yo tengo diecisiete

Comenzaron a hablar mas sobre la vida del otro, conociéndose un poco mas y llegar a tener puntos en común y claro demasiados puntos en contra, eran diferentes pero eso no era un impedimento para llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, Gregory era una persona muy propia y educada, Topo un ciego no tan frágil como muchos pensarían y con un carácter muy cambiante, sobre todo con algunos comentarios del muchacho rubio.

Con el pasar de los meses y con la confianza de ambos un poco mas abierta, los muchachos en efecto se volvieron los mejores amigos. Gregory aprendió como leer braille y el lenguaje de señas, pero era en realidad mucho más complejo de lo que pensó, y mas si sus sentidos no estaban tan desarrollados como los de su amigo, pero al final logro dominarlo e incluso aprendió una que otra grosería, si, groserías para ciegos y mudos, que mundo, aunque era algo inútil que un ciego hablara con las señas porque al fin y al cabo no tendría ni idea de lo que la otra persona dijera. Todas las tardes se encerraban en la habitación del rubio, hablando por horas, no importando nada, incluso llego una vez, que se terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama, podrán imaginarse la cara del chico francés al despertar en la mañana.

Gregory se sentía feliz de estar con su nuevo amigo, lo encontraba muy lindo, ese chico a pesar de ser ciego y un poco enojón tenia el rostro mas lindo sonrojado, lo supo esa mañana que abrió los ojos y descubrió lo cómodo que Chris estaba abrazado a él, su mirada apenada y su cara roja al despertar era sublime, de verdad ahora tenia un mejor concepto de aquel chico frio que en principios no quería ni hablarle. A veces cuando se encerraban en su habitación, tomaba la novela mas romántica que alguna vez pensó leer y con su mejor pronunciación le relataba la triste historia de Julieta y su Romeo, si, esa era la novela que tanto quería escuchar, un amor imposible a al final resulto que si fue… y por amor… terminaron muriendo, no le importaba mucho eso, porque como si fuera un niño pequeño Chris se sentaba en el suelo alfombrado escuchando con atención.

Topo se sorprendió mucho de si mismo cuando se dio cuenta, dejo entrar a otra persona a su vida, sin temor le conto todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pensaba e incluso le enseño lo que sabia, a cambio él podía quedarse a dormir en su cama cómoda, comer con Gregory aunque sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo, pero en realidad dejo de importarle, porque ahora podía escuchar la suave y elegante voz de su amigo, leyendo esa historia que tanto ansiaba conocer. A él le intereso esa novela, porque le pareció en cierto sentido muy conmovedora, como el amor lucha contra todo sin importar que. El nunca recibió mucho afecto, mas bien lo único o mas parecido a afecto fue lastima, porque, las personas al ver su incapacidad trataban de ayudarlo en todo, a pesar de el no necesitarlo, él quería un amor así, puesto que nadie ha amado a un ciego, ¿Quién podría alguna vez amarlo? El no creía que fuera muy atractivo a la vista, alguna vez en el centro le dijeron que era de piel clara, tenia el cabello castaño y ojos verdes como el pasto, aunque no tenia ni idea de como eran esos colores, ni siquiera sabia en verdad si lo que veía era oscuridad o luz. Así que su corazón rogaba por un poco de amor verdadero como en esas cursis novelas, aunque fuera un sueño de colegiala, ahora con un amigo… la soledad que diariamente le acompañaba se había ido, por lo menos sabia que tenia un amor diferente, nunca pensaría que Gregory se fijara en el de esa forma que el tanto quería, pero su amistad era mas que suficiente.

-"Nunca hubo una historia mas triste que la de Julieta y su romeo"

Gregory acerró el libro y miro a su compañero en la cama, Christophe sonrió melancólicamente, era de verdad un final muy triste, la melancolía le invadió el corazón y un par de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero se negó a que salieran, desvió la cabeza un punto indefinido literalmente de la habitación.

-vamos Chris, es solo una historia

-una muy triste historia…

-no es triste, es admirable ese amor verdadero

-pero, es envidiable, añoro algo parecido a eso

-¿nunca has tenido novia, Chris?

-no, yo… ni siquiera he dado un beso, las chicas no me ven sino como un pobre ciego, además no puedo verlas, pero he escuchado que un beso es la mínima señal para saber que mínimo alguien en el mundo puede llegar a amarte y… pues

-comprendo

Gregory seguía viendo al niño, todos lo veían de esa manera, seria porque jamás se tomaron la molestia de conocerlo, ahora que podía verlo como un chico normal, un chico muy tierno, necesitaba atención algo diferente a las que le daban, además de la dulce mirada, esa cara aniñada, y esos rasgos tiernos le causaban un vuelco al corazón. Tendría que demostrarle que se equivocaba, que era sumamente atractivo y que cualquiera podría enamorarse de el con solo conocerlo mas a fondo de su frio exterior.

Tomo las manos frías del muchacho y acerco su rostro al del mas joven, Christophe sintió la tibia respiración en su rostro y levanto la cabeza, al momento de sentir una suave presión sobre sus labios, se sonrojo al instante, lo estaba besando, su corazón latía sin control mientras mas sangre se acumulaba en su cara, Gregory movía sus labios con cuidado y ritmo lento, guiando al topo que correspondía torpemente exponiendo su inexperiencia en este tipo de cosas, la sensación de calidez se acabó.

-ahora ya te han besado

Se sintió deseoso de otro beso, pero su mente reacciono por lógica… era solo otra prueba de lastima, el podre y no amado niño ciego debe de saber que se siente besar, hay que hacerle el maldito favor. Su corazón se rompió ante ese pensamiento y se alejó lo mas posible del otro, no quería que esa persona le tuviera lastima, a un mercenario no se le tiene que tener lastima, solo temor.

-¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? ¿Qué diablos te crees? ¿Crees que no tengo oportunidad?

-claro que la tienes, solo quería alentarte, tal vez no lo puedas ver, pero eres muy atractivo y si un fueras tan indiferente con el mundo las chicas se interesarían

-no tengo porque hacerlo, porque comportarme como si de verdad el mundo me quisiera, nací ciego y no he escuchado nada de mi familia en años, puedo vivir solo, lo he hecho durante años, no tendría por qué ser diferente

-pero tal vez el amor entra con un poco mas de calidez y que dieras una oportunidad

-porque todos creen que una persona no puede ser feliz por si misma, porque de inmediato los tachan de amargados y fríos, preocuparme y hacerme feliz a mi mismo siempre fue una de mis prioridades

-y dime ¿acaso eres feliz?

-claro que lo soy…

-si me acabas de decir que te duele estar solo…

-yo…

-no me quieras contradecir, cambias de actitud y comienzas a gritar para que no se fijen en lo que sientes ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocultas? ¿A que le tienes miedo?

-¡A nada! Yo no le temo a nada, solo no quiero que se me acerquen

-mientes

-no hay razón, solo quiero que sea así

-dime la verdad ¿soy tu amigo, no?

-un amigo no me daría falsas esperanzas…

-crees que…

-sé que soy ciego y que lo único que la gente siente por mi es lastima, pensé que esta vez podría ser diferente, pensé que mi anheló de… no tengo porque decirte esto, me largo

-espera, tu no te iras sin explicarte, eres demasiado infantil con este tipo de cosas

-ahora yo soy el infantil, he aplastado moscas mas grandes que tu

-no has contestado mi pregunta

-no tengo porque

-actúas como un bebe, si no me las dices te obligare a decírmelas y eso dudo mucho que lo quieras

-mira que susto me metes, no me amenaces solo por ser mayor

-esa fue tu respuesta final

En un movimiento fugaz Gregory se desato la corbata y la uso para aprisionar las muñecas del chico, aventándolo con mucha fuerza a la cama, poniendo sus pierdas a cada lado de los muslos franceses, en un fuerte agarre que dejo impresionado al moreno, esa agilidad era muy rara.

-es tu ultima oportunidad, dime porque crees que te di falsas esperanzas, ¿Qué es lo que te asusta de los demás?

-yo no siento miedo

-no quería hacer esto pero ya que insistes

Comenzó a apretar mas el agarre sobre sus extremidades, era incomodo pero soportaba eso y mas, sabia que de verdad no lo lastimaría y aunque lo hiciera soportaba muy bien los golpes, no grito, ni siquiera se resistió, la mueca en su rostro seguía implacable, junto con su mirada fija y penetrante.

Sintió unos dientes clavarse en su piel, eso era nuevo, libero una descarga por todo su cuerpo, gimió involuntariamente, esas manos acariciaban su pecho con fuerza, sabia lo que intentaba y en lo que acabaría si esto continuara, no negaría que quería que lo hiciera, pero no de esa forma, no en eso, no con esa actitud.

-¡no quiero que me lastimen!

-¿que?

-exacto, no soporto que me hagan daño, que me sienta decepcionado, que jueguen conmigo, que me enamore de alguien para que me deje en pocos meses, no quiero, no lo soporto, decidí que me ahorraría ese sufrimiento, alejar a las personas, abandonar a la compañía, es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, así no espero nada y no me decepciono, no espero regalo de cumpleaños y no me decepciono, no espero compañía en las fiestas de navidad, solo es mejor

-si estas tan solo y te agrada ¿Por qué te molesta que te haya besado?

-no puedo decírtelo

-¿Acaso te enamoraste te mi?

-yo… yo no… no me enamore de ti… eres mi mejor amigo

Mintió descaradamente, no admitiría que se enamoro, no quería ser lastimado, no quería que después de un tiempo lo dejaran por alguien más o simplemente porque el amor se acabó, él no quería eso, sonara tan cursi pero deseaba un amor duradero, un amor verdadero como en esos cuentos y novelas, pero sabia que eso era imposible, por eso mas vale no arriesgarse.

-ya veo… menos mal

-ahora que ya sabes esto, ¡muévete!

Con una patada se quito al niño rubio de encima, liberándose de esa corbata en sus muñecas, definitivamente ya entendía todo, mas que un beneficio es una debilidad, el amor duele al final, sabia que con ese "menos mal" quería decir que el no sentía lo mismo, que solo era su amigo el ciego, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Creer que alguien lo amaría, maldito sentimentalismo, nunca debió dejar esa mascara de indiferencia.

-es una lastima, muchos estarían dispuestos a estar contigo

-dime solo una persona que quiera estar conmigo… como si yo fuera tan atractivo y amigable, soy un fenómeno ciego…

Los labios de su amigo regresaron a reclamar los suyos de nuevo, en un beso delicado, igual al anterior, empujo a Chris contra la pared, para acorralarlo y disfrutar del beso y de sus labios, de verdad era un niño muy terco, llevaban ya meses de conocerse y aun no se daba cuenta que para Gregory él era mas que eso, mas que un simple ciego, mas que un amigo.

-te amo Christophe

-Gregory…

-supongo que ese es un "yo también te amo Gregory"

-cállate bastardo

Iniciaron otro beso mas atrevido y no se separaron por un largo tiempo, eran una pareja dispareja, si antes pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos ahora prácticamente vivían juntos, los padres del chico rubio odiaban eso, no soportaban que su perfecto hijo estuviera con esa ahora denominada "lacra social". Siempre, cuando tenían la oportunidad hablaban mal de ese muchacho castaño, y si, estando Christophe enfrente de ellos, cuando hablaban mierda ya nadie los aguantaba, Gregory negaba con la cabeza y se disculpaba con su ahora novio, mientras que Christophe se contenía a gritar verdades a diestra y siniestra y cuando no se contenía comenzaba a hacer señas para que Gregory las viera, los padres creían que el ciego estaba loco, si acaso supieran que en realidad les estaba dedicando todo un discurso de palabrotas y afrentas en lenguaje para mudos.

Cuando esas disputas llegaron al límite, la escena no fue muy buena, de hecho fue una de las peores afrentas que alguna vez se hubiera visto, los padres ofendieron en lo mas duro, en lo mas bajo, donde su frágil corazón ciego no puede sanar.

"Su familia lo envió para deshacerse de él, es una mala influencia, de seguro tiene pulgas o alguna enfermedad, Gregory, no se como te juntas con tremenda prole, lo bueno es que te conseguí una linda chica, ella de seguro remplazará esa influencia"

Al escuchar eso el corazón se le detuvo, no, se negaba a abandonar su propiedad, porque eso era lo que sucedió, Gregory ahora era suyo, si alno no dejaría es que solo por una estúpida perra, con todo respeto, lo alejara de aquel que lo hacia feliz. Y además sabia muy bien que por mas guapa y sexi que fuera la chica lo escogería a el ¿cierto?

Bueno, pues tal como lo dijo, cumplió su amenaza, Gregory contuvo el aliento al ver a la chica, no es que fuera tan guapa pero diablos que tenia un parecido inmenso con su novio ciego, su cabello era un tanto mas largo pero aun así estaba perfectamente desordenado, no tenia mucho busto pero su cuerpo era delicado y sus ojos eran verde pasto brillantes y fijos… de verdad que le asustaba en cierto modo, podrían ser hermanos.

Lo extraño era cuando estaban solos los tres, ahora sabia que en su actitud también eran iguales, eran tercos y su actitud tiende a ser misteriosa y un tanto cascarrabias. La madre del chico rubio noto al momento de ver como su hijo abría la boca, se quedo prendado de ella, pronto el ciego seria descartado y olvidado.

Hoy era un nuevo día después de un mes con la "intrusa" denominada mentalmente por el ciego, porque eso era, se metió en territorio francés. Los chicos se encerraron en su habitación, el silencio incomodo entre ambos era tan tenso que hacia un aura horrible en la sala, mientras que el chico ciego apretaba con fuerza la mano de su novio, este le veía con algo de preocupación.

-estas celoso ¿no es verdad?

-por supuesto que lo estoy, idiota, no me agrada…. Que ella este con **nosotros**

Recalco esa palabra con veneno en la boca, Gregory miro a otro lugar, en verdad no podía negar que le gustaba esa chica… sin en cambio amaba muy profundamente a su novio, porque estaba seguro que Chris no lo buscaba por su físico, ni por su riqueza ni mucho menos sus bienes materiales, a fin de cuentas él no podía verlos.

-a ti te gusta ¿cierto?

-si… me agrada mucho porque se parece enormemente a ti… solo que es una chica

-ve con ella si tanto quieres… ella puede darte mas que yo… puede limpiar, puede estudiar y cocinar, puede ver este mundo como tu lo haces… tu madre estaría muy feliz de verte con una señorita como ella

-no te negare que me gusta, creo que tu serias como ella, si pudieras ver, es muy hermosa y tan misteriosa como tu

Con cada palabra topo bajaba la cabeza, la voz de Gregory tenia un tono de ilusión, suspirando con esa voz de enamorado… esa voz tan diferente a la que alguna vez uso con el, sabia que esto pasaría, que idiota fuer al creer que seria diferente, soltó la mano del chico, no quería hacerse mas daño. Su cabeza gacha y sus ojos brillosos no pasaron desapercibidos por Gregory… se sintió muy culpable de haber dicho eso, maldecirse por no contenerse y fijarse en esa linda muchacha, pero por mas que le gustara esa chica su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona.

-no dejare que te alejes de mi lado, ella podrá ser hermosa, no puedes verte, eres diez veces mas lindo, ella puede ver pero seguro que tu no vez con los ojos, si no con algo mas útil, te enamoraste de mi con el corazón y yo te amo, no me importa que seas ciego

-no me mantengas a tu lado si te has enamorado de otra persona… eso no es saludable para ninguno, te libero de tu compromiso… suéltame de una vez

-sabes que no lo are, te amo, porque te empeñas en negarlo, te digo que me es atractiva pero no te cambiaria por nada, tu eres mas especial, tu me haces feliz

-Gregory por favor no…

-¿Quieres que te muestre que te amo?

Tiro del cuerpo francés y lo tumbo en la cama, aprisionando sus manos y piernas como la ultima vez, comenzando a besarlo con pasión y frenesí, tocando el cuerpo que se resistía debajo suyo, Topo gritaba y pataleaba pero no lo dejaría, siguió atacado los labios hasta que bajo sus besos a la mandíbula del niño, el castaño no pataleaba mas pero aun así gimoteaba incoherencias.

-G-Gregory… ¡ah! Por favor no…. No así

-¿no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

-claro que quiero… pero… no quiero de esta manera, no quiero que lo hagas para que yo siga a tu lado, no me obligues a estar aquí; no quiero que me dejes pero tu ya no me amas de la misma manera, por favor.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Lo nuestro no ha cambiado, confía en mi, no mal interpretes… gustar es algo y amar es algo mucho mas allá

-pero

-no, nada de peros, no te obligare a hacerlo pero si no puedo quiero que confíes en que no te dejare y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo en cuerpo y alma

-yo… quiero, de verdad que si, desde hace ya mucho

-entonces lo hare, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás

Esa noche…. Solos en esa habitación se entregaron el uno al otro, sin temor a nada más, sin ninguna intrusa, sin quejas de padres, sin celos, sin dudas. Christophe estaba molesto de ser ciego, de no poder ver como lo tomaban, el rostro de su novio cundo llegaran al orgasmo, deseaba tanto eso, solo por una vez, por aunque sea un segundo poder ver el mundo, poder saber colores y formas, poder ver la sonrisa de su novio, poder hacer tantas cosas que sabia que no podía y que jamás vería, para compensar esa falta tan solo pidió que dijeran su nombre, que lo tocaran, que lo hicieran sentir y ver con sus propios medios, cuando entraba en su interior, como las estocadas movían su cuerpo cansado, escuchar a Gregory diciendo su nombre, diciéndole que lo amaba, eso le dio felicidad a su mundo.

-¡ah! Voy a…

-si… ya estoy cerca también yo…

Las estocadas pararon, su interior se llenaba de calor, su vientre también se mancho de un calor parecido, se sintió feliz de que su primera vez fue con la persona que amaba, y a la vez, el también tomo la de Gregory, durmieron juntos, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario, sintiendo su corazón latir sin control y disfrutar aunque sea de ese momento tan especial. Lo necesitaban porque a la mañana siguiente, todo se fue al carajo.

Cuando despertaron, no podían ser peor que unos recién casados después de su luna de miel, se llenaron de azúcar toda la maldita mañana, cuando se dignaron a salir se encontraron con la mirada envenenada de los padres del rubio, habían escuchado todo lo de la tarde anterior y la ultima parte no les agrado, golpearon al chico ciego y lo sacaron a empujones de la casa, amenazando con muerte si regresaba a la propiedad, mientras tanto Gregory no se las vio mejor, fue acusado de traidor, no lo bajaron jamás de una deshonra y lo mandaron lejos de ese pueblo, lejos de ese maldito ciego que arruino a su hijo.

Gregory se fue y Chris no supo ya nada mas de él, el chico ciego quedo con el vacío de nuevo, solo, esa mañana le decían que lo amaban y lo llenaban de besos, ahora, quedo exactamente como empezó todo, su amiga soledad que regreso a consolarlo, al pasar del tiempo su corazón se hundió cada vez mas como si fuera de piedra, esos días solo se convirtieron en meses y esos meses en años… al final dejo que contar y asumió que no regresaría por el, fue estúpido, entregarse a alguien por amor, que estupidez, estaba sumamente dolido como para creer en esas idioteces de romance, en esa basura de amor verdadero, Romeo y Julieta eran un par de idiotas, morir por alguien mas, imbéciles, a final de cuentas la única persona que debes amar y proteger es a ti mismo.

Gregory estaba sumido en una depresión no tan diferente, él se mantenía ahora serio y rara vez lo sacabas de su cara de póker, no se molestaba en hablar mucho, simplemente una mirada era suficiente, no tenia deseos de nada, no quería ver a nadie, se alejó del contacto de sus amigos, sus padres eran muy crudos con el y aun viendo ese tipo de actitudes le impusieron a la chica como su prometida, Gregory obviamente estaba en total desacuerdo, su opinión no importaba en esa familia, pero… no hiso nada para evitar esa boda, creyó que seria un buen remplazo para Christophe, a fin de cuentas eran iguales, que equivocado estaba, la chica termino siendo igual que todas, chillona, creída, arrogante, solo por estar en una clase social mas alta se creía con el derecho de gritarles a los criados de la casa, tan solo en la noche de su luna de miel lo hiso, pero simplemente no sintió nada, ese deseo carnal y ya, desahogo ahí su frustración y jamás lo intento de nuevo, no quería, si no sentía no valía la pena. Esos años bastaron para hartar a la muchacha, que claramente le era infiel, a él no le importaba mucho, después de todo a alguien que te dejo de gustar hace ya mucho no te importa un carajo lo que haga o deje de hacer, así sea tu esposa obligada. Cuando finalmente se sintió interesado o mejor dicho vio las perdidas monetarias por sus cenas y habitaciones de hotel, pidió el divorcio, ese matrimonio duro 6 años, gracias al cielo no tenían hijos y la infidelidad es una falta al contrato por lo que no debía darle un centavo mas de su dinero. Sus padres, ya eran muy viejos para imponerle otra norma, además con ya 28 años de edad era libre de tomar una decisión.

…

Hace ya años de ese suceso, en su mente se borro el recuerdo de años de noviazgo, y su corazón lleno con amargura esa herida, regreso a su viejo trabajo, matar personas era sumamente sencillo para el, era una de las cosas que en cierto modo le enorgullecía serlo, demostrando que su incapacidad no importaba para hacer un buen trabajo, le daban una casa especial para el, donde se sentía cómodo y no le faltaba nada, no recibía un centavo por esos trabajos, pero eso no le importaba, si algo jamás aprendió fue a diferenciar el dinero, no veía las monedas ni los billetes, todos eran del mismo tamaño y material, entonces fácilmente podría confundir un billete de cinco dólares con uno de cien. Ahora estaba tirado cómodamente en la nieve, fumando obviamente, su cabeza apuntaba al cielo, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados, tratando de imaginar el paisaje por los sonidos y aromas… pero no podía, solo eran bultos borrosos, dejo de pensar y disfruto de su paz y tranquilidad, permaneció así pues era su rutina, simplemente pasar el tiempo solo y pensativo del mundo, parando únicamente cuando sentía el ultimo cigarrillo de su cajetilla. Dejo escavar el humo del tabaco con lentitud, el frio se colaba en su ropa, y sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, por no decir que sus extremidades se entumecieron. Espero hasta la ultima calada y entonces supo que era hora de marcharse, se puso de pie sin importarle los restos de nieve nívea en su cabeza y gabardina, siguió hasta que escucho el sonido claro, era una pisada entre el pasto y las ramas de los arboles, era extraño por no decir sospechoso, puso la mano en su bolsillo, guardaba perfectamente un arma cargada.

Los pasos lo seguían, sintió un aroma familiar, un jabón francés que solo recordaba de un chico en particular, negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, era imposible, si no regreso en los últimos 7 años no regresaría ahora, los crujidos se escuchaban mas cerca, la vibración en la tierra y la respiración ajena no paso desapercibida, en definitiva lo seguían, paro en seco y se escudriño entre los arboles, cuando estuvo sin salida alguna, rodeado por arboles, o eso suponía, se dio la vuelta para encarar al perseguidor, o bueno siquiera dar la cara.

-¿Quién eres?

No recibió respuesta, solo el calor de unos brazos rodearlo, eso ahora era una señal de alarma y comenzar la defensa, golpeo al intruso y lo tubo a la tierra, con un pie sobre su pecho y con un arma apuntando a la dirección de la respiración agitada de su atacante.

-dime quien carajo eres si no quieres que te destruya el cráneo de una bala

-siempre fuiste muy impulsivo… Christophe

Esa voz… era imposible, él no podía regresar, no mostro cambio en su posición ni en sus facciones, intimidando aun mas al hombre debajo suyo, recordaba tantas peleas y discusiones, tantas afrentas de esos padres, esa intrusa, ese amor herido y años de abandono hicieron de ese chico antisocial y frio un completo cubo de hielo, incapaz de sentir otra vez.

-tu… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Por qué has regresado? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? Acaso esa noche no te vasto

-tienes razón, no fue suficiente, he regresado por ti… y no me iré

-te has tardado demasiado, ve con la intrusa y hazme el chingado favor de largarte, porque no dudare en dispararte si te atraviesas en mi camino otra vez

-si supieras la historia completa

-si… y si tu supieras la mía, te aseguro que no querrías mostrarte, deberías regresar con la cola entre las piernas a donde quiera que te hayas largado estos años

-sabes que ambos sufrimos por eso, ambos nos demostramos amor eterno esa noche y nos separaron en la mañana, me impusieron cosas muy severas, las acepte por creer que así lo superaría pero… la verdad no pensé nunca en otra persona que no fueras tu, en las ganas que tenia de verte de nuevo

-y si tenias tantas ganas ¿Por qué no regresaste?

-no pude, me encerraron y solo me dejaron libre con una condición… casarme con… ella

Su cuerpo se tenso al instante, por si un fuera poco, termino casado, con alguien a quien siempre le tuvo celos, celoso de las atención que le prestaba, de los suspiros que soltaba y esa voz que utilizaba para referirse a ella. Esas cosas que el no paso inadvertido, término junto a ella después de todo, una sonrisa melancólica se formo en su rostro. Bajo el arma y quito su pie del pecho ingles para comenzar a caminar a su hogar, ya no tenia deseos de escuchar ese matrimonio perfecto.

-¡espera! ¡Chris no fue como lo imaginas! Fue horrible, me pase 6 años de mi vida soportando infidelidad de esa mujer, me divorcie de ella tan pronto me cedieron los derechos sobre las acciones de mi familia, por eso hasta ahora regrese, porque te quiero a mi lado

-no te creo

-recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche, te dije que todos saben querer, yo quería a esa chica, pero pocos sabemos amar y de verdad no pude sacarte de mi cabeza, nunca imagine que te necesitara tanto como ahora…

-¿Por qué he de creerte? Como saber que eso no fue lastima por un pobre niño ciego

-si así fuera no estaría aquí pidiéndote una oportunidad, entonces… ¿aceptas?

El chico permaneció en silencio, finalmente regreso en sus pasos y golpeó fuertemente al hombre rubio, este término en el suelo con la mejilla roja e inflamada, sorprendido por el acto, sus ojos siempre fijos se posaron en el… su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba.

-dime… dime tres… no, cinco, no, diez, dime diez razones por las que aun me amas, diez razones para que todo esto tenga sentido, para darle una oportunidad, empezando ya, y tengo que creerlas todas

-primero porque me haces feliz estar a tu lado y sé que tu también lo eres…

-bien, esta una…

-porque me enamore de esa forma de ver, hasta el punto de querer hacerlo yo también para que no te sintieras solo

-¿lo pediste pos eso?

-si; amo la forma dura que tienes de tratar a los demás, por miedo a salir herido

El chico castaño solo asintió e indico que continuara, le daba vergüenza que sentía, por los hermosos recuerdos de esos años de noviazgo, por la primera y ultima noche.

-amo cuando eres grosero con mis padres, porque ellos no entienden lo que dices con tus gestos

Sonrió ampliamente ante esa broma.

-bien, esa vale por dos, te faltan cinco

-porque te quedaste a mi lado a pesar de que nadie lo aprobó. Porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice esa noche. Porque no me importa tu incapacidad, sé que puedes ver algo más allá de solo la apariencia

-Gregory

-amo cuando te pones celoso. Amo cuando intentas hacerte el fuerte frente a mí cuando en realidad solo eres tímido

-dime la ultima razón y tal vez lo considere

-porque amo la forma que tienes de sonreírme a pesar de estar enojado conmigo, amo todo de ti y de verdad que necesito mas de diez razones para resumirlas y… te amo por ser tal como eres y amarme de verdad, sin fijarte en mi apariencia o en mi dinero

-un ciego no se fija en eso… me gustaría tanto verte ahora…

-yo también desearía que pudieras ver… así seria todo mas fácil, pero la vida no siempre es así, además no importa…

Abrazo al castaño fuertemente, tomo su mano y entrelazó los dedos, susurrando cosas a su oído que solo ellos sabrán que fue, pero por el sonrojo en sus caras, denotaba travesura y cariño, después de eso se refugiaron en la casa del ciego, recordado la ultima noche que estuvieron juntos, pero esta vez no se separarían a la mañana siguiente, seguirían juntos a pesar de todo, con el paso de los años se dan cuenta que la familia o la ceguera no son dificultades. Que lo que mal empieza a veces tiene un final agradable.

"**Hermano, tu que tienes la luz, dime la mía.**

**Soy como un ciego. Voy sin rumbo y ando a tientas.**

**Voy bajo tempestades y tormentas,**

**Ciego de ensueño y loco de armonía.**

**Ese es mi mal. Soñar. La poesía**

**Es la camisa férrea de mil puntas cruentas**

**Que llevo sobre el alma. Las espinas sangrientas**

**Dejan caer las gotas de mi melancolía.**

**Y así voy, ciego y loco, por este mundo amargo;**

**A veces me parece que el camino es muy largo,**

**y a veces que es muy corto...**

**Y en este titubeo de aliento y agonía,**

**Cargo lleno de penas lo que apenas soporto.**

**¿No oyes caer las gotas de mi melancolía? **

Rubén Darío resumía bastante bien la vida del joven DeLorne, él se sentía atrapado en Francia, con su familia cuidando de el por todo, encerrándolo del mundo, gastando en tratamientos inútiles que no le curarían la ceguera, si nació así, moriría de esa forma, lo enviaron a Norteamérica supuestamente para recibir un mejor tratamiento o para deshacerse de él, alguna de las dos cosas, le enseñaron bastante bien y aprendió a ser autónomo… demasiado autónomo, escapo y finalmente se estableció en ese pequeño pueblo, donde un ciego podía memorizar la topografía y andar sin problemas, no hiso amigos, puesto que lo veían como un fenómeno y adquirió ese sobrenombre debido a esa deficiencia "porque eres ciego como un topo" decían todos.

En su trabajo ver no era necesario, la mafia le dio una casa, comida y comodidades que solo un ciego podría apreciar, no necesitaba dinero ni objetos valiosos. Cuando llego… el, el chico ingles que cambio su vida, su oscuridad cambio, ya no era tan oscura, y… su anhelo de un amor verdadero, bueno tal vez no, eso sonaba en extremo cursi y estúpido para su gusto, aun así no cabio su opinión del amor imbécil, porque su novio era un imbécil pero en últimos términos no era tan malo, no al extremo de matarse si esta solo o llorar por eso, solo era bueno pero acompañado cambiaba solo un poco, tal vez el amor sea un apoyo incondicional para las metas que te planteas en la vida, tal vez esto aun no acaba, y quizá esas mil razones por las que seguían juntos aumente con el pasar del tiempo, porque en ese noviazgo encontró mas de una razón para sonreír y la vida de repente se torno de colores, lo que el peso que resaltaba en la oscuridad, aunque seguía ciego, ahora la ceguera solo era la mejor de sus habilidades.

**Ok… no sé que intente hacer con esto, pero a veces no todo es pensar en sexo, tal vez no todo es tragedia, no todo es sufrimiento como hasta yo pensé, una historia de amor no hace a nadie ñoño enamoradizo, espero que les haya entretenido este fic, dedicado especialmente a **_CreepyGirl07_**que fue la solicito una dedicación. **

**Si alguien mas quiere una dedicación especial pídalo o simplemente le gusta que yo haga las historias, comenten, pónganlo en favoritos o simplemente sonrían para el mundo, porque hoy estoy de hippie y cuento frases existenciales sobre ser feliz, no necesariamente en pareja, porque estar solo no significa que seas un amargado o antisocial, simplemente dice que tienes mucha autoestima y eres feliz porque te consientes y te amas a ti mismo. (Ven, hippie) sigan checando este fic si les gusta el Grophe, porque será una colección de historias diferentes. **

**Ya saben que yo Soy Hippie Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós. **


	2. Criminal

**Criminal **

**DEDICADO A: SAKUYACHAN15**

Yo sé que está mal, ¿Quién querría juntarse con escoria social como él? Es un vago, un perdedor, miente, engaña, un maldito con arma. El no es de confiar, jamás debías hablarle, asusta a todos en la preparatoria, no se le ve jamás en clases, si lo quieres encontrar está en la calle fumando, un perro vagabundo. Su cuerpo está marcado por las diferentes peleas que ha tenido, yo mismo he sido testigo de estas, era el contra gorilas, puro musculo y por mas fortachones que parecieran, caían doblegados ante él, como sirvientes a su amo. Es una mala persona, hace lo que dictan las leyes de la calle, desgraciado con el corazón podrido, jugando con las bandas callejeras, un asco de persona.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que sea… estoy enamorado de él, se que lo que hace está mal, que es peligroso juntarse con él, aun así, no puedo evitarlo, a pesar de ser un callejero, hace lo que quiere y nadie lo cuestiona, aunque su cuerpo este herido, tiene un físico perfecto, fuerte pero no exagerado, su rostro no demuestra mucho los golpes que ha recibido, sus profundos y brillantes ojos verdes, su cabello castaño, es muy atractivo. Es mi perfecto contrario, yo, un joven con el futuro brillante porvenir, una familia, una gran y lujosa casa, dinero que ni siquiera yo podría acabarme.

Yo cambiaria todo eso por un día junto a ese mal nacido, muchos dirán que estoy loco, pero no me importa, porque él está viviendo mi sueño, la libertad de hacer, decir y golpear a todo quien me desafié, valiéndole a todos lo que haga o deje de hacer, que me respeten aunque sea con miedo e intimidación.

En definitiva estoy enamorado de un criminal, de un perro vagabundo, estoy enamorado de Christophe DeLorne.

Esta historia es bastante difícil de contar, en especial porque es enormemente desagradable, al menos para mí, porque… fue un amor un tanto extraño. Todo comienza exactamente cuando me dirigía a la escuela, caminaba para admirar la nieve en aqueo lugar, calles y autos cubiertos de esa ligera capa de hielo, me agradaba bastante y me relajaba bastante, mucho mejor que tomar el jodido autobús y aun mejor que estar en esa lujosa camioneta estorbosa e innecesaria.

Cuando estaba a punto de pasar un callejón, un cuerpo salió literalmente volando de ahí, estrellándose contra un auto, alarmado dirigí mí vista al interior del callejón, de donde salió ese chico, su mirada era de clara molestia, me intimido al instante y di un paso atrás, dándole a el camino libre, el pobre hombre que se recuperaba apenas de ese golpe fue tomado de sus ropas y arrojado con fuerza al suelo, Chris puso su pie en el rostro del otro y con voz profunda dijo.

-te doy tres días y quiero mi dinero de vuelta, si no esta… matare a tu familia… uno por uno hasta que obtenga lo que quiero ¿entendiste?

El hombre asustado asintió con la cabeza, cuando simplemente lo soltó se fue corriendo hasta perderse de vista, yo seguí con mis ojos sorprendidos a esa figura, no sentí miedo, sentí respeto, sentí intimidación y… al ver esos ojos verdes se me congelo la sangre, no pude decir o hacer nada. El mi miro, se acercó cada vez mas a mi, invadiendo mi espacio personal, como si fuera un lobo hambriento, coloco uno de sus fríos dedos sobre mis labios y me susurro al oído.

-te pido que tampoco hables sobre lo que acabas de ver, lindura, o lo mismo va para ti

Se alejó de mi y camino en dirección contraria a la mía, mi corazón latía con fuerza golpeando contra mi pecho y la sangre corría por todo mi cuerpo, eso, eso fue muy seductor, si, sé que me amenazo y también a mi familia pero… simplemente este timbre de voz hiso que ya no pudiera pensar en otra cosa. En ese momento definitivamente perdí mi razón, en cada pelea y en callejón oscuro yo lo veía y esos mismo ojos me congelaban otra vez, el me veía un tanto cansado, yo aparecía en cada asunto suyo y eso para alguien como él era simplemente inaceptable.

Mi mente no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el, no pude concentrarme en nada, ni en mis actividades mas entretenidas, ya no hacia caso de mi razón y comencé a seguir mi instinto, debe ser la edad, un chico de 16 años, que claro que tuvo novias, claro que beso y sabe como tratar a una damita para que quede prendada, bastaba con ser el mismo, educado, atento, respetuoso y romántico, eso cautivaba a las damas pero jamás se enamoro en el fondo, simplemente pensaba que ellas eran muy bonitas, amor físico; ahora era diferente, él se enamoro de la persona equivocada.

En una ocasión se cruzaron en la noche, mientras el regresaba a casa, una figura negra se detuvo frente a la suya, sus miradas se cruzaron, Christophe tenia ligeras manchas rojas por su rostro, y en un bolsillo de esa gabardina se ocultaba un bulto extraño, Gregory tirito nervioso, como la ultima vez fue acorralado y esta vez sus rostros estaba demasiado cerca, esa sensación de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, sus mejillas blancas se sonrosaron, esa voz hablo de nuevo.

-princesa, eres demasiado curiosa, si sigues buscando encontraras y créeme, lo que yo he hecho es mil veces peor de lo que se rumorea por allí, te conviene alejarte

-y-yo… no diré nada, sabes que no me atrevería, p-pero es que

-ah ah, sin peros, eres un señorito delicado, deberías estar con los de tu clase y rogar porque yo no me interese en lo que tienes, o en lo que valga tu vida

-¿me vas a hacer daño?

-claro que no cariño, no aun, no has hecho que me moleste, pero te aseguro que si sigues curioseando serás un blanco fácil.

-¿yo? Pe-pero yo…

-no me importa mucho lo que tengas que decir, solo te aconsejo lo que te conviene

-pero yo quisiera conocerte

-no dulzura, tu no encajarías en este tipo de asuntos, eres demasiado… como decirlo… afeminado

-¿Qué?

-si lo siento pero eres una princesa delicada

-¡no lo soy! ¡No soy así, carajo!

-uy que miedo, eres amenazante corazón, déjale eso a los maestros

-no soy una niña, maldita sea, puedo probarlo

-¿que harás? ¿Matar una mosca?

Se abalanzó sobre el chico castaño y le robo un apasionado beso, que fue correspondido con mordidas y una lengua rebelde que sin permiso fue entrando en su boca, parecía que se comían la cara a besos, simplemente el mundo desaparecía.

-mmm… Oh lala, la damita inglesa tiene su toque, besas bastante bien

-igualmente

-pero a un así no cambia mi opinión, reinita

-no me vuelvas a llamar así, te he demostrado que no te tengo miedo

-adivina, yo he matado moscas mas grandes y gordas que tu, he estado recorriendo media Europa, hace un año mate a un niño, hace tres meses a una mujer… hace quince minutos a ese hombre… que tu y yo sabemos

Gregory no se sorprendió, ese tiempo de cosas se rumoraban por ahí todo el tiempo, creía en su palabra pues había demostrado su valor y garantía hace ya bastante tiempo, solo… que el no sentía ningún tipo de aprecio por su familia, por esa gente que le importa mas la posición y los objetos efímeros que la humanidad y la misma empatía, odiaba ese mundo, odiaba esa hipocresía, odiaba a su familia, así que no tenia ningún problema en que los matara su… amor platónico.

-hazlo, pero… permíteme conocer tu mundo

El castaño echo a reír, no podía creer que un señorito pidiera eso, regularmente la gente rica era la que menos quería juntarse con una prole como el, pero debía admitir que le resultaba muy atractivo ese muchacho, así que simplemente, acepto y lo llevo con el a la zona mas baja del pueblo, donde solo los muy valientes o los idiotas irían. Ahí vivía el, regularmente no lo encontrabas en su casa, solo cuando lo citabas para un favor o para pedirle un préstamo. Conocía a mucha gente mala que tenia mucho dinero sucio y él podría hablar con ellos, además de que el ser mercenario deja buen dinero, pero en fin, las ratas morirán y él tenía la "decencia" de darles un final rápido y piadoso, el famoso tiro de gracia.

-muy bien corazón, si tienes el valor de conocer este barrio te sugiero que empieces a cambiarte, tu ropa es demasiado fina

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-que tienes toda la pinta de un niño rico, cámbiate de ropa si no deseas ser asesinado, violado, asaltado o cualquier sinónimo aplicable a la palabra dañar

-¿y con que ropa?

-te conseguiremos una chico, dios pareces tonto, estas con Ze mole

Dijo como si fuera la cosa mas estúpida, el no tenia ropa de su talla, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que robar en una tienda cercana para que la reinita se camuflara entre tanta prole, no fue difícil y aprendió el tamaño del cuerpo contrario, además debía admitir que se veía mucho mejor y con un estilo mas normal y juvenil en lugar de esos pantalones de abuelo.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Ze Moles se encendió un cigarrillo y comenzaron a caminar, era ciertamente un lugar muy… como decirlo sin que suene mal… bueno al carajo, era un lugar tan corriente, tan asqueroso, pobre, oscuro, mal cuidado, era como vivir en un país tercermundista, si, suena mal, suena racista y clasista, pero simplemente no se le ocurría otra forma de describirlo, eran esos barrios tan bajos que solo tienen bares, moteles y vecindades de mala muerte, sin mencionar los burdeles, con mujeres de "vida nocturna" ofreciendo a los transeúntes sus "servicios" conocidas vulgarmente como putas. Gregory, el niño mimado en cuestión, parecía una monja en medio de ese barrio, encontrando inmoralidad tras inmoralidad. Chris lo veía divertido, su cara de repulsión a cualquier puta, dios mio, a ese niño no lo sacaban de su mundo de millonarios, parecía creer que todos nacían con cuchara de plata en la boca, como si apenas se enterara de que hay mas de una clase social y gente que no tiene para comer.

-carajo, princesa, parece que no te han dicho que existe este mundo peligroso

-no es eso, solo que nunca había estado tan cerca

-no me jodas, ¿en serio? Tienes tanto que aprender, princesa

-enséñame, si crees que soy tan delicado

-no, aun eres un primerizo para todo esto, no sabes nada de tácticas, de defensa y en el peor de los casos la huida, eso es lo básico para sobrevivir en este barrio y si quieres ser un mercenario exitoso como un servidor… necesitas mucho mas

-muéstrame, sé que tu puedes enseñarme

-claro que puedo y lo hare lindura, pero no hoy, tendrás que esperar y esforzarte para ser todo un maldito como yo

-aprendo rápido

-entonces es un trato, serás mi aprendiz, princesa, solo unas cuantas reglas, primero, desde ahora tu ya no existes, desapareciste sin dejar rastro, numero dos, cuando yo te diga que te vallas, te iras y no miraras atrás, numero tres, no te meterás con la mafia, esos tipos te matarían si tiene la oportunidad, así que mejor te mantienes al margen y por ultimo… si yo muero, tu te quedaras con todo lo que tengo

-y… ¿eso es?

-todo mercenario y vil ladrón tiene un sueño, y ese es de retirarse vivo, todo el dinero que ganamos matando y robando es lo que ahorramos para el resto de nuestra adultez, para que nunca nos falte nada, por eso yo vivo así, por eso no tengo vienes materiales mas de los necesarios, toda mi fortuna será para cuando esto de matar ya no se me de

-¿Qué? Pero… pensé que a ti te gustaba esta vida

-es divertida no te lo negare, te llenas de adrenalina a cada momento, y las pruebas físicas y psicológicas son muy fuertes, y yo algún día ya no podre con ellas, así que tendré que dejarle el puesto al segundo mejor, que nunca subirá de ahí porque yo siempre seré el mejor. Debo decir que yo antes de aprender, pensé que la vida terminaba a los treinta, no me importaba la apariencia, el peligro, los riesgos y mucho menos las compañías, pero he visto caer a varios en lo mas bajo, yo no quiero morir de esa manera… si muero en libertad mi honor no se mancho

-siempre pensé que eras alguien genial, ya sabes, un tanto rebelde

-oh, claro que lo soy, pero la palabra "genial" no va con migo, no soy genial… soy libre

Escuchar todo eso, es lo que cambia la perspectiva de una persona, ese chico es bástate consiente de lo que hace y mide sus riesgos, sabe que posiblemente muera antes de lo querido, sabe que pueden dañarlo y lo protege, es bastante distinto a lo que en un principio imagino. No cambiaba el hecho de que en ningún momento dijo que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, simplemente dijo, que en esa vida nada es seguro y que muy probablemente no llegaría a ver un buen final, pero tenia la esperanza.

-si yo no estoy… quiero que busques a un niño, se llama Kenny, vive en este barrio, cuídalo, sé que… es muy pronto para pedirte este tipo de cosas, pero créeme que prefiero que lo sepas ahora y saber que es lo que tienes que hacer en estos casos y no esperar hasta el ultimo momento, quiero que ese niño tenga todo lo que yo no pude, quiero que tu lo cuides, lo tienes que conocer, así será mas fácil

Lo llevo directamente a un callejón algo triste y frio, donde solo la aguanieve inunda el lugar, en una pequeña caja de cartón, sentado y tratando de conservar el calor, se encontraba un niño, rubio, de ojos profundos y azules, era algo triste ver a un niño tan pequeño, solo, y vagante por el mundo frio.

-Kenny… soy yo, ya es hora

-Mole… ¿Qué hora es?

El niño miro al joven y como si fueran hermanos chocaron las palmas, el corazón de Gregory se lleno de ternura, jamás le paso por la mente que un monstro sin piedad pudiera sentir una especie de cariño por alguien o algo que no fuera la nicotina en un cigarrillo. El niño miro al otro rubio con curiosidad, y pregunto sin cuidado e inocencia quien diablos era.

-él es un nuevo amigo, puedes confiar en el, se llama Gregory

El rubio sonrió al niño, este lo miro raro, pero a fin de cuentas si su "hermano mayor" decía que era una buena persona, entonces no tenía por qué desconfiar, Mole jamás mentía, además había cosas mas importantes que pensar, si Mole llego era hora de comer, eso le gustaba de su hermano, procuraba por el, le daba lo necesario para vivir, diablos que era un verdadero hermano, lo que en su casa no había.

-Mole… ¿ya es hora?

-ah… si, ven, iremos a comer

Era una sorpresa, ver el otro lado de la moneda, Christophe parecía ser el héroe del barrio, ser alguien justo, ser alguien a quien respetar, a quien seguir el ejemplo, porque… era alguien completamente diferente, para aquellas personas, era como un superhéroe que los libraba de esos cerdos capitalistas.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante de comida casera, donde invito a los dos rubios a tomar lugar en una mesa pequeña, comieron y hablaron de cosas que no vienen al caso, pues casi todo giraba alrededor de Kenny, a veces el francés le dedicaba una que otra broma al rubiecillo o lo dejaba en ridículo con algún comentarillo indiscreto sobre… su aparente interés prematuro a la sexualidad y todo lo que nos lleva a la palabra sexo. Justo después de terminar, los tres se pusieron de pie, pero, Chris recibió una llamada en su celular, al parecer era un encargo importante, por el tono de voz que utilizaba la persona al otro lado de la línea, y el chico castaño se mostraba igual de serio, pronto tuvo que irse y dejar al niño en cuidado de su nuevo amigo.

-me tengo que ir rápido, cuídalo, llévalo a mi asa Kenny, tu tienes la llave, regresare

Y tras decir esto, abandono la escena, mientras los rubios lo veía algo noqueados por la repentina noticia. Finalmente regresaron a la realidad Gregory al ser el responsable a cargo de ese niño, le pregunto donde se encontraba la casa de Christophe. El niño comenzó a caminar, aparentemente sin rumbo alguno porque al parecer se encaminaban al bosque, la verdad no veía factible que ese muchacho viviera el el bosque, el sol se empezaba a ocultar tras las montañas.

-¿estas seguro de que es por aquí?

-claro, he venido unas cuantas veces a comer y otras a dormir, hace bastante frio en las calles para soportarlo

-oh… veo que aprecias mucho a Chris por ello

-claro, es mi hermano no biológico, me ayudo cuando nadie mas quería hacerlo y cuida de mi, además sé que a ti te gusta…

-¿Qué? N-no es verdad, estas….

La mirada del niño era un claro "no sabes mentir", no valía la pena negarle a alguien que ya descubrió la verdad.

-si… me gusta, de hecho, lo amo

-el también siente algo por ti

-lo dudo, para el soy aun un niño mimado

-estas aquí… Christophe normalmente mata a quien considera un metiche, tú estabas constantemente cerca de sus asuntos, los últimos tres no terminaron igual que tu, de hecho… están enterrados en este mismo bosque…

-entonces… ¿crees que tenga oportunidad?

-no tengo idea, yo soy su hermanito menor y a pesar de ser tan precoz, de sentimientos no se nada

-no se manda sobre el corazón, que me enamore de un delincuente puede ser normal, es como si tu te enamoraras de un niño tan dulce e inocente, ¿no lo crees?

El niño se sonrojo ante ese comentario, su mente de inmediato le dio la imagen de un pequeño niño rubio de tiernas facciones, de una inocencia tan pura, de suéter turquesa, de sobrenombre adorable como dulces de mantequilla.

-eso no importa… el jamás se fijaría en mi

-¡ah! El pequeño Kenny esta enamorado

-cállate imbécil, eso no te importa, a ti ni te conozco

-mmm… recuerdo que conocí a un niño bastante adorable en el parque, era muy inocente, su nombre era Leopold… pero todos le decían Butters, no conozco a muchos, pero apuesto que es muy inocente, seria perfecto para ti

Kenny intento disimular su sonrojo mirando para otro lado, Gregory le dio al clavo, no tenían ni siquiera que estar hablando de esto, Butters era un chico de familia y el un pobre diablo, no podía soñar con idioteces como estas.

-callante y camina niño mimado, la casa de Mole esta aquí

Le mostro un montón de arboles y hojas secas que estaban tiradas por el suelo del bosque, miro al niño con cara de incredulidad, este suspiro y rebusco entre las hojas, hasta encontrar una puerta de madera algo gastada entre el suelo, la abrió y descubrió unas escaleras, era una mina, o algo parecido, de verdad vivía en un agujero en el suelo, siguió al niño y no pudo creer lo que veía.

Era todo un jodido departamento de soltero enterrado tres metros bajo tierra, y estaba perfectamente servido, luz, sanitario y cocina junto con demás electrodomésticos, era impresionante como alguien como Chris tuviera esa vivienda, aunque considerando su trabajo era bastante creíble, a nadie se le ocurriría buscar un domicilio escondido en el bosque y enterrado.

-¿esta es su casa?

-si, yo tampoco lo creí a la primera, pero me impresiono la calidad de cada servicio, es mucho mejor que mi casa eso es seguro

-mmm…. Debe dejar buen dinero su trabajo

-si, pero Mole es un maldito tacaño, el nunca presta dinero a nadie ni se compra grandes lujos, esto es pura regalía de sus jefes, pero ni ellos saben donde esta esta casa

-entonces ¿donde creen que vive Chris?

-en un apartamento olvidado de dios en mi barrio, pero lo usa como oficina, ni siquiera tiene muebles allá, fui a verlo un día, no querrás saber como trata a esos estúpidos

-al parecer es muy duro

-duro, es un tirano, los amenaza, los golpea, y les habla de una manera tan vulgar y con groserías que yo quiero aprender pero que jamás quiere repetir enfrente de mi, dice que son bastante fuertes

-es deber de todo hermano mayor procurar que el menor tenga todo lo que el no disfruto

-si, pero igual no dejo que me consienta tanto, soy dueño de mismo y poder soportar mi realidad en la casa de mis padres

-no hay duda, es muy parecido a ti

-si pero yo soy mas pervertido y además yo no me metería jamás con sus amigos, dios que están locos, son peores que Mole

-ya veo, bueno, habrá que verlo con mis propios amigos

-eres muy valiente o muy estúpido para querer enamorar a un tipo como Mole

-correré el riesgo

Hablaron un buen rato, en eso, Gregory le saco toda la información que tenia el pequeño de su amor, sus gustos, sus maneras de comportarse, de unos cuantos trabajitos que le toco hacer y sobre todo se sus parejas, encontró que el chico era bastante solitario en ese aspecto, en lo que respectaba al niño, nunca le conoció ninguna novia o amigo de verdad cercano, bueno, para todo había una primera vez. Por fin lego la hora muy entrada en la noche, fue cuando Mole regreso, pero, no regreso solo, le acompañaba un chico, era de cabellera negra, ojos oscuros y azules, con una cara de pocos amigo y tan serio a la vez.

-hola Kenny, hola reinita

El invitado nuevo saludo a ambos rubios con una señal grosera del dedo medio, no se molesto en contestar porque lo consideraba inapropiado. Lo que le molestaba de verdad a Gregory es que estaba abrazado a este nuevo chico, se acercaban el uno al otro y el castaño le susurraba palabras de aliento al otro, los celos en el amor no eran distintos en las clases sociales, así que Gregory por dentro gritaba que tenia tres segundos para soltar al castaño o el mismo lo arrancaba de sus brazos.

-Kenny, trae el botiquín de mi cuarto, rápido, princesa ayúdame con el

Gregory tomo al chico de cabellera negra y lo recostó en el sofá, comenzado a quitarle la ropa con el cuidado necesario que Chris le indicaba, Kenny regreso con el botiquín y empezaron a curar las heridas que sufrió el amigo de Chris.

-carajo camarada, siempre tengo que estar salvándote el trasero

-no olvides que de no ser por mi, cara de culo, estarías enterrado tres metros bajo tierra

-te dije que me dejaras si eso pasara, asumo mi muerte con honor

-honor… no mames, de eso tu no conoces nada, ¡ah! Maldito imbécil

El chico castaño apretó a propósito la cortada que tenia su amigo, provocando una queja divertida de este, eran compañeros en el crimen… literalmente hablando, eran amigos de trabajo y si algo es seguro, es que todo puede valer en esta guerra pero ningún hombre en el escuadrón de Mole se queda atrás. Gregory se sentía celoso, porque no es lo mismo la relación de Kenny que la relación entre ese chico cuyo nombre desconocía, esta era tan cercana que casi parecían pareja y eso no era para nada agradable.

-bien compadre, puedes quedarte esta noche aquí, en lo que tus heridas sanan, oh cierto, princesa… él es Craig, un amigo mio

-¿y desde cuando somos amigo, carajo?

-cabrón te estoy haciendo el chingado favor de tener una relación con el gran Ze Mole y tu me sales con tus idioteces, carajo a tu nada se te puede decir

-cierra la boca Mole, si estoy así es por tu culpa

-tu culpa por imbécil

-yo no soy la princesa que le tiene miedo a los perros guardianes

-carajo tu sabes que los odio, putos perros guardianes

-marica, niña francesa

-¿Qué?

-lo que escuchaste

-ahora si ya sacaste boleto, maestro

Comenzaron a estrangularse unos a otros, como s fueran una pareja de mejores amigos, y si concia algo de "súper mejores amigos" es que terminaban juntos como esos dos chicos que el conocía, no le agradaba mucho la idea. Así que tenia que interrumpir el momento.

-disculpen, oigan

Pero, obviamente era una pintura en la pared para esos dos mercenarios que jugaban a matarse, aunque en realidad si se escuchaban los golpes, e incluso las heridas del moreno comenzaban a abrirse otra vez.

-suficiente, imbécil te matare si seguimos así

-imbécil… pero como sea, ¿de donde dices que eres princesa?

Increíble, ahora todos lo llamarían así gracias al francesito que le hiso el favor.

-soy de…

-es nuevo en esto, le enseñare lo que se

-oh… serás el nuevo aprendiz, interesante, bueno, yo soy el compañero de este perfectísimo idiota en los encargos de la mafia, como podrás ver, alguien no desconecto las alarmas y el muy cobarde no le gusta estar con unos perritos

-ponme una pistola en la frente pero no me metas con un perro, bien sabes que no me agrada

-son animales por el amor de Dios

-animal serás tu, como veras reinita, el y yo nos amamos como no tienes idea

Con el tono de voz que usaba no sabía exactamente si lo decía en serio o estaba jugando.

-¿en serio? Oh bueno es normal, parecen ser muy buenos compañeros

-la verdad si, pero él es tan imbécil que aun sigue con su vida secreta

-¿vida secreta?

-si, veras, Craig aun no puede romper lazos con la vida normal, él vive con su familia y su novio en el pueblo, que imbécil

-que yo tenga a quien proteger y amar no es de tu puta incumbencia

-es inútil, los estas exponiendo y te estas exponiendo

-lo se, pero… me hacen feliz… son mi mundo y eso me da razón por la cual salir vivo de cada enredo en el me metes, imbécil

-callare y ve a dormir cabrón, regresaras a la mañana siguiente

Dejo al moreno en el sofá y miro que el pequeño Kenny, dormido en una silla, todos estaban cansados, fue un largo día, así que llevo al niño a su propia cama y le dijo a Gregory que podía acompañarlo, salieron al bosque, la luna en su punto mas alto, iluminaba con rayos de plata, los dos miraron asombrados tan bello paisaje.

-sabes… aun puedes arrepentirte y regresar a tu casa

-no, ya tome una decisión, además, no es tan malo estar aquí, eres un muy buen compañero y un grande hermano mayor, se nota que ambos te aprecian mucho.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer, Craig me ha salvado de los putos perros tantas veces y Kenny me recuerda mucho a mi cuando tenia su edad… bueno, no tan precoz, pero si en una familia disfuncional

-eres algo rudo, pero eres bastante responsable y generoso en el interior

-no, la verdad soy un cabrón sin corazón

-no lo creo

Chris comenzó a amenazar al muchacho rubio, siendo un lobo hambriento de un ciervo enclenque. Estrellándolo sin piedad contra el árbol más cercano y viéndolo como temblaba, desenfundando su arma y comenzado a jugar con ella, apuntando a la frente, a la boca, todo el rostro y pecho de ese niño, Gregory sintió el miedo calar por todo su cuerpo, como su amor jugaba con esos artefactos, realmente, con el pasar de los toques, estaba mas y mas extasiado, eran caricias frías, eran corrientes eléctricas, era un amor extraño.

-princesa… a ti apenas te conozco y no me molestaría jalar el gatillo… la sangre no me asusta

-no te tengo miedo

-deberías, de seguro Kenny ya te hablo de los últimos tres sujetos que intentaron acercarse a mi, donde están enterrados

-si tan seguro estas, jala el gatillo, mátame…

-cierra los ojos…

Obedeció y se dejo llevar, poco le importaba ya si moría o no, porque cumplió su sueño de estar por lo menos un día en la vida de su amado. Chris se alejó cinco pasos del árbol, y regreso la vista, apuntando su arma justo a la cabeza… jalando el gatillo, escuchándose solamente el sonido del cañón al ser disparado.

-suerte, abre los ojos, tienes mucho valor, no me arrepiento de haberte traído, serás una agradable compañía, princesa

La verdad es que el que recibió el balazo fue el pobre árbol, Gregory confiaba en que no seria capas de matarlo, porque no había razón para ello. Regresaron a la casa, durmieron en la misma cama, pero… esto aun no terminaba, después de demostrar su valor, Ze Mole consideraba que su princesa merecía un premio.

-has sido una buena reinita Greg, te mereces una recompensa

-¿de verdad? ¿Qué?

-un beso

-¿De quie…

Ze mole reclamo sus labios, mordiendo con un salvajismo horrible, llegando a sacarle sangre, y comenzar a lamer el labio herido, como si fuese un beso vampiro francés, hasta que termino de lamer la ultima gota no soltó a la princesa rubia, cuando los labios estaban rojos, hinchados y ardían debido a la herida, fue cuando se separaron unidos aun por un hilo de saliva, Gregory no podía decir o hacer algo, su mente solo se repetía que acababa de ser besado por su amor platónico y lo mas maduro para hacer era soltar un grito de colegiala, a lo cual gracias al cielo se contuvo.

-delicioso, deberíamos intentarlo otro día

-Christophe…

-Ze Mole, si no te molesta, Chris… no ha visto la luz del día en varios años, solo existe Ze Mole y nadie mas

-de acuerdo…

-descansa, princesa, a partir de mañana comienza tu entrenamiento

….

Y vaya que los demás tenían razón, Chris era un gran maestro, le enseño de todo, desde mentir, robar y ocultarse, hasta escapar, sobrevivir e incluso matar, en todas y cada una de estas "disciplinas" por decirlo de algún modo, el aprendió, a un costo algo alto, Chris en los entretenimientos era un monstro, era una piedra, fuerte, firme, dura, tenia que hacerse lo que él decía, al pie de la letra, sin ningún error, porque en el caso contrario te empujaba al lodo con toda su fuerza, te gritaba tus verdades haciendo alusión especial a la falta de moral de su madre, en el peor de los casos gastaba todo un cartucho de una semiautomática en ti, y en uno de esos balazos casi lo mata. Pero no podía quejarse, aprendió y eso fue lo que él quería, aunque fuera doloroso, el amor así era.

-mal… otra vez

-¿Qué? Pero si lo he hecho más de veinte veces

-y así ser hasta que lo hagas bien, princesa, no se si te has dado cuenta de que aquí el que manda soy yo, y si dogo que lo repitas, lo harás tantas veces como yo te lo indique

-¡estas loco!

-muy cierto, pero aun así lo harás otra vez y no te iras hasta que lo hagas como Dios manda

-me cago en…

-ah, no, señorito, nada de malas palabras, aquí el único lepera que puede decirlas soy yo, no te quejes y hazlo otra vez

La prueba de hoy era muy fácil, según nuestro mercenario favorito, Gregory era atado de pies y manos a una silla, que estaba abandonada en un cuarto oscuro en medio del bosque, tenia que desatarse, correr por el bosque a través de las trapas para osos y de mas criaturas, encontrar el edificio donde era la oficina de Mole, evitar ser visto por las personas, sacar un maletín que tenia Chris escondido en una caja fuerte oculta en el piso, salir de la misma manera que entro y correr a la casa de este… ¡ah! Si, tenía veinte minutos para esto. Pero, como cualquiera de ustedes supondrá, no es nada fácil, pero si lo han hecho por lo menos veinte veces Greg ya se ha de haber acostumbrado. No les contare como fue que las trampas le atraparon el pie, como fue descubierto infinidad de veces o como Christophe se ponía cuando pasaban los 00.20.01 en su cronometro, pero, en el intento numero treinta y seis, fue suficiente para hartar al joven rubio, puesto que su mente y su cuerpo ya no daban para mas.

-¡suficiente! Estoy harto, no pienso hacerlo, ni una jodida vez mas, puedes hacerme lo que quieras, viólame, dispárame, grítame, pero no pienso recorrer todo el maldito pueblo una vez más. Tus estúpidas pruebas pueden irse directo al carajo, junto contigo.

Después de escuchar tanto griterío y de que las caras de ambos se encontraran en una pelea de miradas, el moreno termino sonriendo y contesto.

-bien hecho, alrededor del intento quince lo hiciste muy bien, pero quería comprobar tu resistencia, y me dejas sorprendido, eres bueno, pero las habilidades físicas simplemente no son lo tuyo, te queda mejor la planeación

-hijo de perra

-por supuesto, yo soy todo un hijo de perra

Gregory su abalanzo cual animal al moreno, comenzando a golpearlo, desesperación, pero parecían golpes de niña, porque mas que gritar o gemir, el moreno solo alcanzaba a reírse una y otra vez a carcajadas, lo que mas le encantaba y le en contentaba la vida era molestar al prójimo y ahora con su nuevo aprendiz pseudoamante era bastante crédulo y sin chistar haría todo lo que le dijera, lo encontraba bastante divertido.

-princesa no puedo evitarlo, eres tan crédulo

No paro, no paro por horas de reírse incluso las patadas que le propinaba Gregory le parecía absolutamente gracioso.

-maldito imbécil

-yo no fui el que cruzo el pueblo como idiota, pero fue un buen ejercicio novato, te mereces descansar un rato

-te golpeare pero la verdad ni ponerme de pie puedo

-pobre reinita…

-cállate

-bueno… hare mi buena acción del año solo porque te lo has ganado

Cargo al muy liviano muchacho hasta su casa oculta entre los arboles, no quedaba muy lejos así que no tenia prisa, Gregory no se molesto en replicar o quejarse, estaba agotado y ni de permanecer despierto tenia fuerzas, durmió antes de llegar a su casa, Christophe sonrió, era un príncipe mimado pero resistió sus pruebas y tuvo el valor de mandarlo al carajo, bajo otros términos le hubiera encajado una navaja en el cuello pero sinceramente le estaba gustando pasar el tiempo con el señorito.

La vida en casa del castaño era relativamente fácil, pero para Gregory era todo un reto, Chris entrenaba todos los días a las 3 de la mañana, y cuando querían descansar… ya eran las diez, comerían solo lo que Gregory robaba de una tienda pequeña, fácilmente después de aprender con el maestro, no le molestaba de hecho, solo a veces pensaba en ¿Qué diría mi madre si sabia a donde había llegado? Pero… luego veía la sonrisa socarrona del francés… entonces no le importaba, porque su hogar estaba con quien lo amaba y sabia que ahora él se gano un lugarcito aunque pequeño suficiente en el corazón del francés.

Sin darse cuenta paso rápidamente un año y sinceramente fue el mejor año de toda su joven vida, porque a pesar de las peleas que tenia con su compañero era divertido y realmente le gustaba las recompensas que consistían en besos franceses llenos de pasión y deseo, no sabia que era realmente lo que sentía ese francés por el, pero… era imposible de deducir, era regularmente, frio, cruel y sarcástico con el, tendría que decir lo que sentía, ya era momento, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Christophe… ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Qué se te ofrece princesa?

Ignorando por completo el comentario, suspiro y lo miro directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar el valor suficiente para confesarse.

-yo… quisiera decirte algo

-tu dirás

-y-yo… quiero decir, llevamos tiempo viviendo juntos y… bueno lo que pasa es que… tu… tu me gustas y mucho…

Chris lo miro con su naturalidad habitual, como si Gregory le hubiera dicho algo obvio, pero en cierto sentido si era algo obvio, actuaban como novios prácticamente, una relación algo extraña, pero sin importar eso, ambos eran relativamente felices. Solo hacia falta que se dijeran "te amo" lo cual viniendo de alguien como Ze Mole era imposible.

-¡dime algo!

-y…. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué yo siento lo mismo? O algo así

-realmente me gustaría

-jeje pues… no lo vas a escuchar de mi, soy Ze Mole por favor

-¿Qué respuesta es esa? eres muy cruel, yo intento decirte lo que siento y tu me tratas aun así con tanta indiferencia

-tienes un año viviendo aquí y aun no te has dado cuenta, princesita, si no te lo he dicho en todo este tiempo es porque no te lo voy a decir… nunca

Eso le rompió el corazón, carajo, sabia que Chris era muy cruel, pero… tal vez entendió mal todo, esas indirectas, esos besos y… la forma tan cariñosa de tratarlo le hacía pensar que… tal vez su amor imposible pueda ser correspondido y… ser feliz a su lado como pareja, pero ahora todo se fue a la mierda, sus ojos sin darse cuenta comenzaron a derramar lagrimas… y su garganta se hizo un nudo.

-mierda… Gregory no llores

-¿Cómo no llorar, maldito bastardo? He estado contigo durante todo este tiempo tratando de acercarme a ti, de que me amaras como yo a ti, y ahora resulta que a ti no te importa una mierda, eres muy cruel…

Christophe arqueo una ceja y se quedo viendo como Gregory se desmoronaba al llanto, eso era precisamente lo que no quería, ahora tener que decirlo, mierda, odiaba mostrar sentimientos mas allá del enojo y el cinismo. Abrazo el cuerpo desplomado del rubio, tratando de calmarlo, lo cual no funcionaba, realmente Gregory si le gustaba, pero lo que él quería decir es que jamás lo oirían decirlo, por mas amor que le pudieran dar el no respondería con un "te quiero" pues no era bueno con palabras, solo con acciones… eso es….

-escúchame… no te lo diré, no diré que siento lo mismo ni algo por el estilo porque eso no va conmigo… -susurro al oído del otro- pero puedo demostrártelo…

Beso con fuerza moderada el cuello del chico, el cual de inmediato paro de llorar, sintiendo como la mandíbula del francés se clavaba en su piel, soltando suspiros y gemidos ante el contacto. Entonces comprendió… y simplemente se dejo hacer con una sonrisa, un tanto decepcionado porque Chris no dejaría su orgullo de lado, pero él podría hacer que eso cambiara… tan solo necesitaba… una noche.

-gracias… Christophe

…

Esa misma noche… comenzó un juego rudo de mordidas y besos, no se contenían ni aunque fuera la primera vez del rubio, Christophe no lo sentía necesario, Gregory no era ninguna princesita ni señorita delicada probo su resistencia, así que no tenia porque retraerse de sus deseos carnales. El castaño marco con fuerza el hombro pálido del rubio, haciendo una marca rojiza de propiedad.

La ropa era lo de menos, así que literalmente fue arrancada y lanzada lo más lejos posible, Christophe se encargaba de todo, de morder de lamer, Gregory se dejaba hacer sin ningún problema disfrutando de este toque brusco. Con rasguños Gregory se aferraba con uñas y dientes al otro cuerpo en ropa interior, cuando se entretenían en morder con los colmillos a los pezones del rubio, estirándolos con fuerza. Carajo se sentía muy bien a pesar del dolor, no importaba en si, si se siente bien no necesita porque arrepentirse, bueno, hasta que sintió como lo tomaban fuertemente delas muñecas, lo atraían a cala, hasta pegar mentón con el colchón, quedando frente a frente con la entrepierna del otro.

-oh… no lo hare

-claro que lo harás princesa…

-esta bien, pero no se si lo haga bien

-tu confía

Bajo los bóxer del otro y comenzó a masajear el pene del otro con sus manos, tomando cierta curiosidad al ver las reacciones que tornaba el rostro del moreno, entre mas gruñía sabia que ese punto era el exacto, en poco tiempo no temió poner la lengua y pasándola por toda la longitud viendo que este órgano se ponía cada vez mas duro, siguió y siguió con lentitud y tornando un poco mas de experiencia, hasta que… un gruñido sonó como advertencia, y el liquido blanco salió y salpico su rostro.

-bien hecho princesa

-no soy una princesa…

-ya veremos como gritas…

-¿eh? ¡AH~! C-Christophe

-sh… te dolerá si no te relajas

Despojo al rubio de su ropa interior y sin cuidado metió dos dedos en el apretado anillo de musculo, Gregory grito ante esa acción, sus músculos se contraían y jadeaba como desesperado, Chris seguía moviendo sus dedos en la entrada del rubio, carajo, era tan apretado y deliciosamente virgen, ya no podía esperar, lo ha preparado suficiente.

-si te duele demasiado dímelo…

-confió en ti Chris

Entro de un golpe en el delicado cuerpo virgen del rubio, comenzando casi inmediatamente a mover, disfrutando de esa deliciosa estrechez del cuerpo contrario, no se contuvo y se cegó por la lujuria, comenzando a dar fuertes y exactas estocadas en la próstata del más joven, haciendo que este se estremeciera y gritara su nombre.

Gregory dejo atrás el dolor y paso rápidamente a sentir el placer de ser invadido por el chico que amaba, olvidando a su familia, olvidando el "que dirán" solo existan dos seres que se amaban y ahora sus almas se fundían en una sola, no olvidemos el placer carnal y sinceramente no podía arrepentirse de sentir algo tan delicioso, no cambiaria este momento por nada, disfrutando de cada movimiento… llegando al tan ansiado orgasmo. Derrumbándose ambos en la cama jadeando por la emoción. No dijeron nada, porque no había nada que decir, solo se besaron con desesperación y amor antes de caer dormidos ambos.

…

Finalmente… se unieron como pareja, aun sin declaración abierta de amor, porque el castaño no dejaba su orgullo por decir esas cosas tan cursis, ahora el trabajo de Gregory era la planeación, a Mole le daban un simple asesinato y Gregory investigaba la vida del hombre o persona en cuestión antes de atacar, para que el trabajo de su novio sea el de una sombra, sin ser notado, sin dejar rastro atrás. Estos dos peleaban muy seguido, prácticamente por la culpa de la insensibilidad del moreno, pero al final se contentaban y terminaban misteriosamente en la cama jadeantes, pero bueno, así eran ellos, un niño malcriado y que siempre tubo todo lo que pudo desear y un mal nacido que tuvo que robar para comer desde muy joven, en los cuentos estos dos siempre estaban destinados a ser pareja, pero… en la vida real parecían mas que otra cosa, amigos inseparables, no les diré que fue de ellos porque simplemente nadie sabe, ellos desaparecieron dela faz de la tierra.

Una misión salió mal… la policía atrapo a Mole en pleno asesinato… el escapo y fue a su escondite en el bosque donde un preocupado Gregory lo esperaba… planeaban escapar… pero… los policías fueron mas rápidos y no dudaron en disparar en contra de los dos amantes…. Cuando fueron a revisar los cadáveres dentro del inmueble… ya no se encontraban ahí.

Finalmente esta es la historia de dos jóvenes… de mundos diferentes, de un chico rico y de un criminal, seguramente… donde quiera que estén… se siguen amando sin importar que… con el orgullo de aquel joven impidiéndole decir te amo.

**Ok… si. Adivinaron el video de cierta famosa rubia oxigenada… que es la princesa del pop, mi amigo me jode y jode con que ella es la mejor… (Opinión personal) a mi no me lo parece tanto pero desde que me obligo a ver el dichoso video debo admitir que me inspiro lo suficiente para esto. **

**Esto se lo dedico a esta señorita que se lo debo desde hace ya varios meses, una disculpa ante todo por la tardanza y por este torpe intento de fic, pero ojala que te haya gustado, gracias por leer.**

**Si alguien mas quiere un fic, que lo pida y yo con todo gusto las complaceré.**

**Recuerden que yo… soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós. **


	3. Smooth Criminal

**Smooth Criminal**

**Dedicado a: Garu0212**

_Eran alrededor de las once y media de la noche, relativamente temprano para apenas un joven de veintiún años de edad, un hábil chico que a con tan corta edad había viajado por medio mundo, deshacerse de los gordos de la mafia de tantos países, era el soldado, el hacia el trabajo sucio. Esta noche visitaba a su mejor amigo/jefe/amante, su nombre era Gregory, era el genio detrás de cada trabajo, organizaba todo y el hacia el trabajo sucio, no le molestaba, en lo absoluto, encontraba mucho mas divertido matar y golpear que hacerla de estratega, aun así no tenia el talento. Tenían algunos años jugando ese mismo juego tedioso para el, jugar a los amantes, besarse, morderse y acariciarse de manera salvaje durante toda la noche, para que en la mañana siguiente actuaran de nuevo como los amigos. Ya estaba harto, claro que amaba a esa princesita de cuento, le encantaba la idea de poder tenerlo toda la noche gruñendo en la cama, pero era demasiado propia para ceder ante los placeres carnales y demasiado orgullosa para admitir que también lo deseaba, suficiente, aunque sea a la fuerza lo tendría, era su derecho, antes de que cualquier cabrón o perra se atreviera a despojarlo de aquella virginidad que por derecho de antigüedad le pertenecía. Seria interesante._

…

-¡ah! Chris… ¡Ah! ¡arg!

-sh…

-no… puedo ¡AH! Ahí…

El moreno sonrió era mas fácil de lo que estaba, tenia al rubio con firmeza tomado de las muñecas y despojado de sus ropas, mostrando su piel de porcelana fina al chico mercenario, se divertía jugando con su lengua por el lampiño pecho, en los rozados botones, sus caderas se movían en un vaivén impedido solamente por su molesto pantalón que no había podido quitarse debido al momento y que si se descuidaba, la dama saldría corriendo. Pero no importaba, disfrutaba de esos dulces gemidos, su nombre dicho por su adorado jefe, Gregory a pesar de presumir siempre su harén de señoritas a su alrededor era un inexperto en las artes del sexo, con todo gusto le enseñaría, pero no contaba con una cosa.

-¡ah!

_-hijo… Gregory ¿estas bien? _

Se escucho detrás de la puerta, la voz de la madre se escuchaba intranquila, los gritos de su hijo se escuchaban desde el vestíbulo, intento abrir la puerta pero era inútil, estaba cerrada y atracada, nadie podía interrumpir al mercenario. Curvo la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa y siguió con su trabajo, sacándole tantos gemidos que no callo al rubio, para que su madre escuchara, que sepa que su santo hijo ya no era virgen.

-¡AH! Por favor detente…

_-hijo, Gregory ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre? _

…

_Entro por la ventana del estudio de la casa, en la planta baja, donde estaba Gregory, planeando la siguiente misión, miro al chico que seguía recargado en el marco de la ventana, sus ojos e conectaron y no pronunciaron palabra, no era necesario, ambos sabían perfectamente que decían con solo mirarse, no necesitaban de otra cosa. Pero claro, Gregory no le presto mucho interés a la sonrisa de monstro que tenia el castaño al verlo, Christophe tendía a ser un loco la mayor parte del tiempo._

_-¿No crees que para algo se inventaron las puertas? _

_-es mas divertido observarte sin que te enteres_

_-eres tan ruidoso, mis padres no están en casa así que puedes entrar y ponerte cómodo _

_-claro que me pondré cómodo, princesa_

_-mira… estoy algo ocupado esta noche, mañana te explicare los detalles para la misión del próximo mes y…_

_-oh no… reina, necesitas descansar y relajarte_

_-no tengo tiem…_

_Si era un estereotipo francés, ellos callaban todo con apasionados besos, llenos de acción y salvajismos, lograban quitarte el aliento con solo tocar tus labios. Gregory correspondió gustoso el beso rodeando con sus brazos los hombros del moreno, tal vez tenia razón y podría tomar un descanso, sintió esas manos bajar por su pecho hasta si cintura y perdiéndose en su entrepierna, Gregory reacciono de inmediato y se despego de inmediato._

_-no… Chris… no_

_- lo siento princesa, eso no será posible, tu serás mio esta noche_

_-¿Qué? _

_Tomo las muñecas con una mano y mucha fuerza, saco una navaja de su bolsillo y la puso contra el cuello de rubio, haciéndole un leve corte que dejo caer un tímido hilo de sangre, una gota traviesa resbalo hasta chocar contra la alfombra de el estudio, Gregory estiro sus manos hasta tocar la sangre. Manchándose de inmediato, no tenía miedo, sabia que Christophe jamás seria capaz de hacerle algún daño, era agresivo, si, pero no lo mataría ni golpearía jamás. _

_-quiero tu cuerpo, princesa_

_-¿Por qué? Tú no has merecido _

_-soy tu amigo, tu lacayo, tu amante y además de eso muero de amor por ti_

_-¿me amas? Tú también me amas…_

_-si… te amo… mi dulce princesita_

_Dijo cada palabra seguida por un beso corto en los labios del rubio, Gregory sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara, él también amaba a Christophe, pero tenia mucha vergüenza de hacerlo, era un chico popular con las chicas y le avergonzaba admitir que no sabia nada de romance o una relación sexual. Sabía que Christophe sabia como hacerlo llegar al paraíso y regresar de un golpe, tal vez, tal vez si debía hacerlo pero… sus padres… estaban por llegar._

_-no… Chris… ahora no_

_-lo siento preciosa, ya no puedo esperar mas_

_-no Chris… ¡ah!_

_El moreno guio al rubio a su habitación, condenadas escaleras, Gregory trataba de resistirse, aunque la verdad no ponía mucho empeño, sus manos rozaron la puerta, manchado la madera pintada de rojo carmín. _

…

-¿estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién esta adentro? Gregory

Chris puso al rubio frente a él, sorprendido de que desistiera de sus deseos de escapar, aprovecho para despojarse de su propio pantalón. Gregory jadeaba, todo se llenaba de calor, las suaves caricias del mercenario lo tranquilizaban e inquietaban a la vez, eran besos románticos y suaves, eran mordidas que lo hacían gritar, era amor expresado de una manera única, un asesino que lo tomaba y el… ya no oponía resistencia ni acallaba sus gemidos o gritos, sin importar que su madre y su padre podían escuchar perfectamente todo lo que hacían en la habitación. La cama comenzó a moverse en un ritmo constante y lento, como el placer recorría su columna en forma de electricidad.

-no sé que hacer…

-sh… no temas solo déjate guiar… aprenderás de a poco… con la practica sabrás como desenvolverte sin problemas o vergüenza

-¡AH!

Gregory perdió lo poco de cordura que le quedaba, lloro de placer, los traviesos dedos del mercenario comenzaron a preparar su estrecha entrada, Chris se relamía los labios, pensar que lo tendrá a punto de gemir su nombre.

_-¡hijo! Voy a llamar a la policía_

Ya no le escucharon, su hijo estaba siendo penetrado con suavidad, perdiendo su virginidad con un mercenario… gimió con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, comenzando casi de inmediato el baile de caderas, suave al principio para no lastimarlo demasiado, Chris disfrutaba del placer que le proporcionaba esa dulce virginidad.

-¡Ahg! ¡AH! ¡Ahí! ¡Chris!

_-HIJO; Abre la puerta en este instante_

…

_Ambos adultos refinados entraron a su hogar, la función de opera había terminado antes de lo previsto, la cantante sufre de un problema de garganta en pleno acto, ninguno tenia problemas en dejar a su hijo, responsable y correcto solo en casa. Se quitaron su abrigo dispuestos a ir a su habitación y dormir, suponiendo que si hijo ya lo había echo puesto que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, al ver con mas detalle la puerta del estudio junto a la escalera vieron manchas en la alfombra y la puerta, manchas de un rojo carmesí que los alarmo al instante, subieron las escaleras como almas que los lleva el diablo solo para escuchar los gritos de su hijo tras la puerta de la habitación._

_-¿Gregory, estas bien? Dulzura dime que te ha ocurrido_

_-hijo. Alguien ha entrado a la casa, las manchas de tierra y sangre están en la ventana y la alfombra, ¡hijo! _

…

Los cuerpos de la cama se movían a un ritmo sobre humano, la cama crujía sin parar y los gritos de ambos inundaban a casa, ambos padres estaban mordiéndose las uñas completamente preocupados de lo que estuviera pasando a su primogénito en ese lugar. Christophe acelero aun más las envestidas, tomando las caderas del otro, sentándolo en su regazo, sin control ni medias, dejando llegando al ansiado orgasmo en un gruñido, Gregory gimió su nombre, sus padres pudieron escucharlo con claridad, poniéndose furiosos de que un tal Christophe estuviera matando a su hijo.

Se derrumbaron ambos en la cama, jadeantes, sudorosos, cansados y manchados de su propio semen… pero aun así nadie les quitaba la enorme sonrisa que ambos tenían en sus rostros, Gregory beso al moreno con amor, estaba feliz y sabia que lo mas probable es que moriría en cuanto abrieran esa puerta, sus cinco minutos de fantasía habían terminado.

-te mataran cuando sepan lo que te hice

-lo que hicimos Chris… pero sabes que no me arrepiento de nada, mi apuesto mercenario y mi mejor amigo para ellos es Ze Mole… no saben cual es tu nombre

-un peso menos de encima… ricitos de oro. Tengo que irme, la policía ya viene y el criminal maldito que violo al indefenso Gregory emprende la huida

-no olvides que mañana nos vemos para planear la misión

-no me lo perdería, adiós princesa

-adiós mi adorado criminal

…

La policía logro abrir por fin la puerta, los alarmados padres pudieron encontrar a su hijo en la cama, desnudo y lleno de esencia de un hombre desconocido que entro desde la ventana del estudio y amenazo con matarlo con una navaja, lo obligo a subir hasta la habitación y sin piedad lo violo, bueno, no era algo tan diferente de la realidad, lo único falso era la violación, sus padres estaban tan desolados que lo llenaron con preguntas y demás hostigamientos, mintió en cada una de las palabras que salieron de s boca, no tenia practica con eso. La policía al inspeccionar la casa encontró una nota en la ventana del estudio.

**You've Been Struck By**

**A Smooth Criminal**

**Hola, soy Cereal Pascual deseándole un Feliz cumpleaños a la pequeña Garu… que cumpla muchos mas y que… aun espero mi trozo de pastel que no se me ha olvidado.**

**Bueno, espero que con esto no haya decepcionado al todo poderoso señor Jackson, espero que te haya gustado y ojala que no haya deshonrado el espíritu del rey. Bueno para una fan debe ser importante, yo no soy fan pero digamos que si oyente gustoso de la música de este señor que reine el Pop por siempre, yo me inclino mas al Rock pero cada quien. En fin, algo tarde pero el 10 desgraciadamente fue miércoles y yo los miércoles voy a AA, mentira, pero es algo parecido. Nos leemos en la próxima y ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual recordándoles que…**

"_No hay nada imposible, porque los sueños de ayer son las esperanzas de hoy y pueden convertirse en realidad mañana."_

Adiós ;)


End file.
